


Suttog a múlt

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Időutazás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione visszatér Roxfortba a háború után, és ismét beleveti magát a tanulásba.Egy számára ismeretlen varázsige, meggondolatlan kipróbálása viszont visszadobja 22 évvel az időben. Hermione 1976-ban találja magát, ahol a Tekergők, Dumbledore és Piton is életben vannak, karöltve egy csomó emberrel, akiket a lány ismert a jövőben.Mihez kezd a jövőről való tudásával? Na, és hogyan birkózik meg Sirius Black állandó flörtölésével?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet még nincs teljesen béta olvasva, így az esetleg hibákért elnézést kérek.
> 
> Kommenteknek és szívecskéknek örülök.
> 
> xx: Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történetet egy másik, angol nyelvű fanfiction inspirálta. Mivel nem befejezett, és nem minden része tetszett, ezért nem fordítom le. Mondhatjuk, hogy ez a történet egy remix... hű de hülyén hangzik LOL, de talán értitek.  
> Igaz, hogy csak néhány alapelemet, és egy-két párbeszédet vettem át, de ettől függetlenül úgy érzem, hogy illene megjelölnöm, hogy melyik történet ihletett meg.
> 
> Az inspirációm: Embracing the Madness by Kittenshift17
> 
> Jó olvasást kívánok :)

**~Már jártam itt, igen!**

**Mikor is volt? Ki tudja már!**

**Ott künn a fű nem idegen, s az illatár,**

**a sóhajtás, a part sok fénye sem. ~ (Christina Rossetti)**

**– 1 –**

A hetedikes Hermione Jean Granger ismét a könyvtárban kuksolt, a zárolt részlegen, egy magas halom, vastag és öreg könyv társaságában.

A háború májusban végre véget ért, és szeptemberben elkezdődött az új tanév, de ennek ellenére kevesen tértek vissza befejezni a tanulmányaikat. A veszteség hatalmas volt, és a legtöbben képtelenek voltak, a gyászukon kívül, bármi másra figyelni. Harry és Ron sem mentek vissza Roxfortba. A hírnevüknek köszönhetően, levizsgázhattak iskolán kívül a legfontosabb tárgyakból, és elkezdték az auror képzőt. Hermionénak is felajánlották ezt a lehetőséget, hogy levizsgázhat nyáron, de ő visszautasította. Meg akart dolgozni a tudásért, ráadásul tudta, hogy addig sem fog a fájdalmára figyelni, amíg tanul.

Persze Roxfort rengeteg emléket idézett fel a lányban, főleg az első héten, amit ismét a kastély ódon falai között töltött, de ahogy újra átjárta a tudásszomj, egyre kevesebbet gondolt a háború rémségeire. Ami ennél jobban zavarta az, hogy magányos volt Harry és Ron társasága nélkül. Persze ott volt neki Ginny, és Lunával is gyakran beszélgetett, de mégsem volt ugyanolyan a fiúk nélkül.

Ezúttal, rossz szokásához híven, megint kihagyta az ebédet, és helyette nekiveselkedett a házi dolgozatnak, amit McGalagony adott fel nekik aznap reggel az időnyerőkkel és az időutazással kapcsolatban. Hermionét harmadikos kora óta foglalkoztatta ez a téma, hiszen diáktársaival ellentétben, egy rövid időre, birtokában volt egy időnyerő. Persze, csak egy-két órás időtartamokat utazott vissza, leszámítva persze azt az egy alkalmat, amikor Harryvel megmentették Sirius Black és Csikócsőr életét, de ezen kívül betartotta a szabályokat, amiket Dumbledore szigorúan a lelkére kötött.

Világéletében szorgalmas volt, és a lehető leghamarabb látott neki a feladatainak, de ez az anyag más volt. Ez a téma olyan szinten feltüzelte a fiatal griffendélest, hogy amint vége lett az óráinak, egyenesen a könyvtárba sietett.

A tekintetében vadul izzott a kíváncsiság, miközben gyöngybetűivel jegyzetelt egy pergamenlapra sötétlila tintával.

Már órák óta egyedül volt a könyvtárban, mivel a legtöbben ebédeltek, vagy a klubhelyiségükben tartózkodtak, de ez nem zavarta a lányt, sőt. Örült a csendnek és a nyugalomnak, hiszen így jobban oda tudott figyelni a kutatómunkára, amit végzett.

Már épp csukta volna be az egyik könyvet, amikor a tekintete megakadt egy varázsigén. Ez a bűbáj volt az időnyerők elődje, és a szöveg szerint, később, 1981-ben, ezzel készítették el az első időnyerőt. Hermione ajkán halvány mosoly jelent meg, ahogy tovább olvasta az érdekes cikkelyt. A varázslat mellett több pálcamozdulat ábrája is szerepelt, alattuk pedig vastagon szedve hirdette a szöveg, hogy melyik mozdulattal, mennyit lehetett visszautazni az időben.

Hermionét lenyűgözte ez a varázslat, és úgy döntött, hogy ír róla a dolgozatában, de mielőtt felírta volna a jegyzetei közé, megállt a keze a levegőben. Ekkor rájött, hogy ki akarja próbálni ezt a varázsigét, akármilyen veszélyesnek tűnt. A kíváncsisága felülkerekedett rajta, és gondolatban azzal győzködte magát, hogy mégis hogyan vehetne bele az esszéjébe egy olyan bűbájt, aminek a működéséről ilyen keveset tud?

 _– Lehet, hogy nem is működik, hiszen csak ebben az egy könyvben találtam róla bármit_ – gondolta, majd végigfuttatta az ujjait a könyvben szereplő ábrákon.

Jó pár percig tanulmányozta a cikkelyt, majd bólintott egyet.

 _– A legkevesebb időtartam amit ír, húsz perc, az nem sok, és biztonságosan meg tudom várni, hogy visszaálljon az idő rendje_ – gondolta, majd a pennájával párszor, gyakorlásképp leutánozta az ábrán szereplő pálcamozdulatot.

Amint magabiztosnak érezte magát, előhúzta a pálcáját, majd elismételte a varázsig ét, miközben suhintott egyet.

Ekkor felgyorsult körülötte minden. Egy pillanatra látta saját magát, könyvek felett görnyedni, majd látta saját magát kihátrálni a könyvtárból, ezután elsötétedett előtte a világ, egy utolsó, elhaló gondolattal.

 _– Ez nem stimmel –_ gondolta fájdalmasan, mielőtt ájultan összerogyott.

Nem látta, hogy a könyvtár hirtelen eltűnt, és mielőtt hangos puffanással landolt, már a szabadban volt. Hermione továbbra is ájult maradt, amikor végre az idő émelyítő forgása megállt, és a kviddicspálya, nyirkos füvére zuhant.

Óráknak tűnő percek múltán kezdtek csak lassan visszatérni az érzékei. A feje továbbra is hasogatott, és a szemét képtelen volt kinyitni, de ennek ellenére tökéletesen hallotta, ahogy megszólalt mellette egy hang... egy fiúhang.

– Mégis hogy került ide? – kérdezte a fiú, mire egy másik személy, válasz helyett, hümmögött.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, de még soha életemben nem láttam ezt a lányt – válaszolta végül a másik fiú.

– Szerinted meghalt, Tapmancs? – érdeklődte feszülten az első fiú.

 _– Tapmancs? –_ gondolta döbbenten Hermione. _– De hát Sirius halott... és nem is ilyen a hangja... vagyis nem egészen –_ tudatosította magában, de továbbra sem nyitotta ki a szemét.

– Remélem nem, mert csinos – mondta önelégülten Sirius, mire Hermione egy csattanást hallott.

 _– Az első fiú biztos nyakon csapta. Egészen olyan hangja van, mint Harrynek_ – gondolta enyhe megnyugvással Hermione. Mivel még zavarodott volt, így bele sem gondolt, hogy Harry idén nem volt ott Roxfortban.

A fiú, aki nem lehetett más, csak Harry, leguggolt Hermione mellé, majd gyengéden megérintette a csuklóját.

– Van pulzusa – jelentette ki hamarosan.

– Hé, idegen! Ha hallasz minket, nyisd ki a szemedet! – hallotta ezután Siriust.

 _– Ez nem lehet ő, hiszen meghalt –_ gondolta Hermione, majd minden erejét összeszedve, lassan, passogva kinyitotta a szemét.

Az első, amit érzett, az a vakító napfény volt. Hunyorogva nézett a két alak felé. Mindkét fiún griffendéles kviddicsmez volt, és Hermione a rossz látási viszonyok ellenére is kisilabizálta Harry borzas haját. Halvány, erőtlen mosoly jelent meg az ajkán.

– Harry! – szólította meg rekedtes hangon.

– Ki a franc az a Harry? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a fiú. – Az én nevem James, James Potter – mutatkozott be, és továbbra is furcsán bámulta a lányt.

 _– James Potter? –_ rekedt a lány tüdejében a levegője. _– Ez lehetetlen... hiszen csak húsz percet írt a könyv,... de ez jóval inkább húsz évnek hangzik –_ rakta össze rémülten a gondolatot. _– Teljesen olyan, mint Harry._

– Ne haragudj, csak nagyon hasonlítasz valakire – hebegte végül, majd megpróbált felülni. A dereka rettenetesen fájt a becsapódás miatt, és azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen egyedül felkelni.

– Hadd segítsek – nyújtotta felé a kezét a fiatal Sirius Black, úriember módjára, amint észrevette, hogy a lány segítségre szorul.

Ahogy Hermione egyre jobban kinyitotta a szemét, úgy vette észre a fiún azokat jegyeket, amik a jövőbeli Siriusra is jellemzőek voltak. Persze sokkal simább volt az arca, és a homlokát sem borították fájdalmas, gondterhelt ráncok, de a sötétszürke íriszei és a vaskos ajkai szinte ugyanolyanok voltak. Leszámítva persze azt a pajkos csillogást, ami a jövőben nem volt jelen a férfi szemeiben, mielőtt meghalt.

Végül a tekintete teljesen összeért a fiúéval, és elpirult, miközben elfogadta a kezét. Tudta, hogy a férfi fiatalon nagyon jóképű volt, sőt fényképet is látott róla a roxfortos éveiből, de az, hogy most életnagyságban láthatta őt, teljesen más volt. 

Hagyta, hogy Sirius talpra segítse, és hálásan biccentett egyet, mielőtt újra beszédre nyitotta a száját. Sirius ekkor ellépett tőle, és érdeklődve figyelte.

– Sürgősen beszélnem kell Albus Dumbledore professzorral! – hadarta Hermione, és félrenézett a fiú jóképű arcáról, amikor már nem bírta tovább tartani vele a szemkontaktust. 

_– Ha ez tényleg a múlt, akkor itt kell lennie Dumbledore-nak_ – gondolta elszántan, majd megdörzsölte a halántékát, mivel továbbra is nagyon fájt a feje.

– Honnan ismered Dumbledore-t? – érdeklődte szemöldök ráncolva James, mire Hermione nyelt egyet. – Amúgy is, ki vagy? Még a nevedet sem árultad el! – tette hozzá gyanakodva.

– Biztos, legalább olyan szép neved van, mint amilyen szép vagy, Csibém – kacsintott rá Sirius, Hermione feszültsége pedig nőtt. Mintha nem lett volna elég gondja Sirius Black szégyentelen flörtölése nélkül.

 _– A jövőben is Csibének hívott, habár akkoriban jóval ártalmatlanabb hangszínt használt_ – gondolta Hermione, és minden erejével azért küzdött, hogy ne piruljon el megint.

Nem mondhatta el az igazat, de arra sem volt felkészülve, hogy hazudjon Harry apjának és a keresztapjának, így azt tette, amire képes volt, és tudta, hogy kimentheti a válaszok elől; ájulást tettetett.

Amikor két erős kart érzett maga körül, tudta, hogy valamelyik fiú elkapta. Hálás volt érte, hogy nem hagyták, hogy a fűre zuhanjon, pedig eredetileg ezt tervezte. Még ez is jobb lett volna, mint az, ha neki áll hebegni valamit.

Tudta, hogy az időutazás veszélyes dolog. Ráadásul tisztában volt vele, hogy nem változtathat meg semmit következmények nélkül. Szóval egy újabb zuhanás a kviddicspályára, szükséges áldozat lett volna, de szerencsére az egyik fiú elkapta.

A következő, amit hirtelen érzett, az volt, hogy valaki felemeli a karjaiba, majd elindul vele.

– El kell vinnünk Madam Pomfreyhoz! – hallotta Sirius hangját, és ha nem ismeri jobban, kétségbeesettnek hiszi a fiút.

– Mi lesz a kviddics edzéssel, Tapmancs? – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan James, mire Hermionénak nehezére esett elfojtani a mosolygást. A fiú teljesen úgy hangzott, mint ahogy Harry szokott, ha valami megzavarta a kviddiccsel való terveit.

– Ez most fontosabb a kviddicsnél! – mondta Sirius, majd önelégülten felnevetett – Egyébként sincs szükségem több gyakorlásra, remek terelő vagyok – tette hozzá narcisztikusan.

Hermione gondolatban megforgatta a szemeit.

– Azt se tudjuk, hogy ki ez a lány! – mondta duzzogva James.

– Az mindegy! De szüksége van ellátásra! – mondta Sirius, majd könnyedén megindult a kastély felé, mintha Hermione elernyedt teste meg se kottyant volna neki.

Hermione hallotta, ahogy James motyogott valamit a bajsza alatt, miközben követte őket.

***

Hermione egyre nehezebben tettette az ájulást, mivel Sirius mozgása azt érte el, hogy a mozdulatlanság egyre kényelmetlenebbé váljon számára. És az sem segített igazán, hogy az arca neki nyomódott a fiú izmos mellkasának, megnehezítve a lélegzést.

 _– Nagyon kellemes illata van, de ha nem jutok levegőhöz, akkor tényleg el fogok ájulni_ – gondolta Hermione, és minden erejével arra késztette magát, hogy ne árulja el magát egy hangos levegővétellel.

Hosszú percekkel később, Sirius végül megállt, majd velőtrázóan kiabálni kezdett; nyilvánvaló, hogy Madam Pomfrey nem volt a gyengélkedőn, vagy legalábbis takarásban tartózkodott valamelyik bájitalos szekrény vagy paraván mögött.

– Poppy! Tudom, hogy itt vagy! – kiabálta szemtelenül Sirius. – Siess!

Nem telt bele sok időbe, hogy Hermione meghallja a javasasszony ismerős hangját.

– Sirius Black! – förmedt rá a fiúra. – Hányszor mondjam még el neked, hogy ne kiabálj a gyengélkedőmön? Szeretnéd, hogy szóljak McGalagony professzornak, hogy nem kaptál még a héten elég büntetést? – fenyegette, de aztán a hangja elhalt, amikor észrevette Sirius karjaiban a lányt. – Ez meg kicsoda? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire Sirius vállat vont.

– A kviddicspályán találtuk, egy pillanatra magához tért, de ismét elájult, miután talpra segítettem – hadarta a fiú.

– Korábban még soha nem láttam ezt a lányt, pedig diáknak tűnik – vakarta meg az állát Madam Pomfrey, majd biccentett Siriusnak, hogy leteheti az egyik ágyra Hermionét.

Hermione, amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, fellélegzett. Biztos volt benne, hogy néhány percen múlt, hogy nem ájult el valójában.

– Dumbledore-t akarta látni, mielőtt összeesett – szállt be a beszélgetésbe James is, aki időközben utolérte őket.

– Nos, ez esetben talán ide kellene hívnunk Dumbledore professzort. Mr. Potter, volnál olyan kedves, hogy megkeresed az igazgató urat? – kérte Madam Pomfrey, mire James bólintott, majd elviharzott.

– Most meg fogom vizsgálni a lányt, szóval lépj a paravánon kívül! Nem szeretnélek leskelődésen kapni! – figyelmeztette Siriust, mire a fiú megforgatta a szemeit, de ennek ellenére szófogadóan ellépett Hermione ágyától.

Miután a javasasszony meggyőződött róla, hogy nem tört el egyetlen csontja sem, és agyrázkódása sincs, megitatott Hermionéval egy Kalapkúra bájitalt és egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet.

Hermione hamarosan befejezte a tettetést, miután majdnem megfulladt az egyik bájitaltól, és eljátszotta, hogy magához tér.

– Hol... hol vagyok? – hebegte, majd Madam Pomfreyra pillantott. A nő bizalmatlanul méregette, és nem válaszolt a kérdésre.

– Esetleg elárulhatnád a nevedet? – vetette fel az idősebb boszorkány, mire Hermione nyelt egyet, majd bólintott.

– Hermione – mondta kurtán, és diplomatikusan lehagyta a vezetéknevét.

– Bármi is történt veled, örülhetsz, hogy ennyivel megúsztad – mondta Madam Pomfrey, és már folytatta volna, amikor a gyengélkedőt visszhangosan betöltötte Dumbledore hangja.

– Poppy, jöttem, ahogy kérted – kezdte az idős mágus – Elhúzhatjuk a paravánt, vagy épp vizsgálod? – kérdezte a helyzethez képest nyugodtan.

Madam Pomfrey suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire a paraván eltűnt az útból, ismét felfedve az ágyat.

Hermione döbbenten figyelte a varázslót, akit gyermekkora óta ismert. Életteli volt, és sokkal fiatalabb, mint mielőtt meghalt a lány idejében. A férfi szakálla már most is hosszú volt, de még nem volt hófehér, jóval inkább mákosnak mondható. A tekintete ellenben ugyanúgy csillogott a félhold alakú szemüvege mögött, mint a jövőben, és ez valamelyest megnyugtatta Hermionét.

Hamarosan észrevette, hogy James is visszatért, és megállt Sirius mellett.

– Dumbledore professzor – hebegte Hermione, mire a férfi felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem tudta, hogy honnan ismeri a lány, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem ennyi ember előtt fogja megkérdezni tőle.

– Nem tudjuk, ki ez a lány – hadarta Madam Pomfrey – Mr. Potter és Mr. Black talált rá a kviddicspályán.

– Poppy, nyugalom. Mr. Potter mindent elmondott, amit tudott. Na már most, van olyan állapotban, hogy feljöjjön az irodámba? – érdeklődte a férfi, majd bátorítóan Hermionéra mosolygott, annak ellenére, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kicsoda.

– A vizsgálataim alapján semmi baja, csak kimerült – magyarázta Madam Pomfrey, és egy újabb gyanakvó pillantással méltatta Hermionét.

– Nagyszerű, akkor remélem, nem bánod, ha felviszem az irodámba, vagy esetleg inkább itt beszéljünk? – kérdezte Dumbledore, majd ismét rápillantott mindkét boszorkányra.

– Nem hinném, hogy fel tudna menni az irodádba, Albus. Nagyon kimerült. Mr. Black az ölében hozta be a kastélyba – mondta Madam Pomfrey, mire Dumbledore bólintott, majd a két griffendéles fiúhoz fordult.

– Ti most elmehettek, fiúk – mondta szigorúan, de aztán halványan elmosolyodott. – Fejenként tíz pont a Griffendélnek, amiért helyesen cselekedtetek – mondta a férfi, majd megvárta, hogy a két fiú elinduljon.

Miután bezárult mögöttük az ajtó, és Madam Pomfrey magára hagyta őket Hermionéval, Dumbledore maguk köré vont egy disaudió bűbájt. Tudott James láthatatlanná tévő köpenyéről, és ismerte annyira a fiúkat, hogy tudja, megpróbálnak majd visszajönni a gyengélkedőre a köpeny alatt.

– Na már most, kedvesem, te úgy tűnik, hogy ismersz engem, de én még soha életemben nem találkoztam veled. Elmagyaráznád, hogy ez mégis hogyan lehetséges? – kérdezte kedves hangon Dumbledore, majd lassan leült a lány ágya szélére.

– Hatalmas hibát követtem el, uram – suttogta szégyenkezve Hermione. Tudnia kellett volna a következményeket, jobban utána kellett volna néznie, mielőtt botor mód kipróbál egy számára ismeretlen, és érezhetően veszélyes varázsigét.

Dumbledore felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

– Milyen hibát? – érdeklődte, mire Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és hadarva elmesélte, hogy milyen varázsigét használt.

– ... és a következő emlékem az, hogy a kviddicspályán fekszem, a nyirkos füvön, és odajöttek a fiúk. 

_– Ami furcsa, mert a könyvtárban voltam korábban,... de nyilván a varázslat nem csak az időből, hanem a térből is kimozdított –_ gondolta hozzá.

– Milyen évet írtunk, mielőtt idekerültél? – érdeklődte kíváncsian Dumbledore.

– 1998-at uram, szeptember volt, épp elkezdődött a tanév.

– Nos, itt 1976 van, szintén szeptember eleje – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg.

– Igen, sejtettem, hogy legalább húsz évet jöttem vissza, amikor szembetaláltam magam a legjobb barátom fiatal apjával – fakadt ki belőle meggondolatlanul. Dumbledore, ezt hallva, halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt ismét elkomolyodott volna.

– Nyilván tudod, hogy az időutazás egy kiszámíthatatlan tudományág, és jelenleg még nagyon keveset tudunk róla – sóhajtotta Dumbledore. Hermionénak ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy az első időnyerőt 1981-ben találták fel. Az alsó ajkába harapott, és úgy hallgatta tovább az idős mágust. – A varázsigét, amit használtál, körülbelül tíz éve fejlesztették ki, és meglehetősen instabil. A múltba történő látogatások sem mindig sikeresek vele, a jövőbe pedig még senki nem mert ellátogatni – magyarázta Dumbledore.

– Szóval – Hermione nyelt egyet – Szóval azt akarja mondani, hogy itt ragadtam, uram? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Nem ragadhatott a múltban, hiszen túl sokat tudott a jövőről. Ráadásul Harrynek szüksége volt rá, túl sokat veszített már így is. Na, és mi lesz Ronnal és a többi barátjával? Kétségbeesetten várta Dumbledore válaszát.

– Igen, nagyon úgy tűnik – magyarázta együttérzően a férfi. – Igaz, jelenleg a minisztérium dolgozik egy eszközön, amivel majd lehetséges lesz biztonságosabban utazni az időben, de az még évek, mire szabadalmaztatják, és erősen kétlem, hogy évek múlva vissza kellene térned a jövőbe – magyarázta. – Rengeteg embert zavarna össze a hirtelen öregedésed – tette hozzá.

– Szörnyű dolgok történtek boszorkányokkal, akik az idővel babráltak – dünnyögte Hermione, de Dumbledore tökéletesen hallotta és bólintott.

– Szóval, ki kellene találnunk, hogy mit kezdünk veled – váltott témát Dumbledore. – Mivel azt nem hagyhatjuk, hogy egyedül legyél a világban pénz és család nélkül – biztosította róla a lányt. – Kezdjük a neveddel.

– Hermione Jean Granger, uram – mutatkozott be.

– Hermione, igazán bájos név, viszont még sosem hallottam ezt a nevet, hogy Granger – tűnődött el a férfi.

– Mugliszületésű vagyok, uram – magyarázta Hermione.

– Nos, ez megmagyarázza. Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet volna megtartani a vezetéknevedet, hiszen még meg sem születtél, ha jól gondolom – Hermione bólintott. – Az, hogy a jelenléted ezen változtat-e, azt nem tudom, de nem is ez a fő indokom rá, hogy miért gondolom, hogy változtatni kellene a neveden. – mondta a férfi, majd gondterhelten pillantott a lányra.

– Voldemort miatt – suttogta Hermione. Látta Dumbledore tekintetében az elismerő csillanást, amiért kiejtette a sötét mágus nevét.

– Pontosan – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ha jól sejtem, akkor Tom a jövőben sem hagyta abba mindazt, amit eltervezett – tette hozzá elszomorodva.

Hermione bólintott és összeszorította az ajkait, de nem mondott semmit, így Dumbledore ismét beszédre nyitotta a száját.

– Szóval, az volna a legjobb, ha azt mondanánk, hogy félvér vagy – döntötte el. – Már csak egy nevet kell találnunk, és persze egy mesét arról, hogy miért vagy itt.

Hermione újból bólintott, majd erősen elgondolkodott.

– Talán az volna a legjobb, ha azt mondanánk, hogy a keresztlányom vagy. Így több legyet ütnénk egy csapásra – szólalt meg hirtelen Dumbledore, mire Hermione tekintete elkerekedett.

– Ezt nem várhatom el uram, hiszem nem is ismer – suttogta.

– Azt viszont tudom, hogy amikor ilyen nagy bajba kerültél, én voltam a legelső, aki eszedbe jutott – mosolyodott el halványan Dumbledore. – A jövőben nyilván sokra tartasz engem és megbízol bennem, kedveském.

Hermione bólintott, és visszatartotta a könnyeit, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a jövőben már jó ideje nem volt ott nekik Dumbledore.

– Igen, uram – mosolyodott el halványan.

– Eszembe jutott egy család, akiknek használhatnánk a nevét – folytatta az idős varázsló. – Pár hete halálfalók támadtak rájuk. Gondolom, tisztában vagy vele, hogy mik is azok a halálfalók – érdeklődte, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Sajnos túlságosan is – suttogta fájdalmasan, de egyelőre Dumbledore továbbra sem kérdezett rá arra, amit a lány hanglejtése elárult neki.

– Gwendolyn Wood és az idős szülei meghaltak a tűzben, amit Voldemort követői gyújtottak rájuk. Miss Wood nem volt házas, és jelenleg minden távoli családtagja, aki Roxfortba járt, elballagott már, és tudtommal a család egyetlen leszármazottja, csak évek múlva kezdi a tanulmányait. Szóval biztonságosan használhatjuk a nevüket. – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Jelenleg Franciaországban éltek, így hihető lesz a történet azon része is, hogy miért nem jártál eddig Roxfortba – tette hozzá.

 _– Oliver Wood –_ gondolta Hermione, és összeszorította az ajkait, ahogy eszébe jutott a fiatal kviddicsjátékos élettelen teste. A fiú egy volt a sok barát és ismerős közül, akiket Hermione látott meghalni a roxforti csatában.

– Esetleg beszélsz franciául? – érdeklődte Dumbledore, mire Hermione elgondolkodva bólintott. – Nagyszerű – mosolyodott el Dumbledore, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Akkor a történet a következő: A neved Hermione Wood. Az édesanyád Gwendolyn Wood volt, az édesapádat nem ismerted, de úgy tudod, hogy mugliszületésű varázsló, aki már szintén meghalt pár éve. Félvér vagy, és én vagyok a keresztapád. Eddig azért nem jártál ide, mert Franciaországban éltél édesanyáddal és a nagyszüleiddel, és emiatt a Beauxbatons Akadémián tanultál. Azért voltál a kviddicspályán, mert édesanyád elhelyezett rajtad egy varázslatot, ami akkor aktiválódik, ha vele valami baj történik. Ez a varázslat hozott ide hozzám, mivel én vagyok az utolsó élő családtagod. Ez eddig érthető?

– Igen, uram – biztosította Hermione.

– Mivel a keresztapád vagyok, jobb volna, ha mostantól Albusnak neveznél, hogy hitelesebb legyen a mese – javasolta a férfi.

– Rendben, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz egyszerű – sütötte le a szemeit Hermione.

– Tudom, de jelenleg ez a legjobb, amit tehetünk. Így nyáron sem kell elhagynod Roxfortot, és a hátralévő éveidet is be tudod fejezni. Hányadikos voltál 1998-ban?

– Hetedikes, uram... vagyis Albus – hebegte, mire Dumbledore felnevetett. Furcsa érzés volt kiejteni a száján Dumbledore keresztnevét, és Hermione tudta, hogy nagyon nehezen fogja megszokni, hogy így utaljon az idős varázslóra. Világéletében tisztelte a felette állókat, és soha, eszébe nem jutott volna a keresztnevükön emlegetni a tanárait, még a diáktársaival sem.

– Menni fog ez, Hermione – biztatta. – A Wood családról mindössze annyit kell tudnod, hogy két ága van, te azon ághoz tartozol, akik Franciaországba költöztek. Nincs nagy hírnevük a varázsvilágban, mivel a legtöbben félvérek közülük, így az apró részleteket nyugodtan kitalálhatod a családról magadnak. Senki nem fog utána nézni. A legtöbb Wood, aki Roxfortba járt, egyébként griffendéles volt. Még meg sem kérdeztem, de te melyik házba tartozol, kedveském? – érdeklődte Dumbledore.

Hermione nem viselte az iskolai egyenruháját, mivel nem tanóráról érkezett a múltba. Egy farmernadrág, egy sötétbarna, bőr mokaszin és egy halványkék, Weasley szvetter volt rajta. Ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy ez volt az összes holmija, elszomorodott.

– Griffendéles voltam – válaszolta halkan.

– Remek, ez remek – bólintott Dumbledore. – Akkor már csak az maradt hátra, hogy elmenjünk és bevásároljunk neked. Kellenek majd tankönyvek, ruhák és minden más, ami teljessé teszi egy fiatal lány életét. 

– Nem, uram nem fogadhatom el! – tiltakozott Hermione, mire Dumbledore cinkosan felnevetett.

– Butaság, most már a keresztapád vagyok, és mint keresztapád az a dolgom, hogy megadjak mindent, amire szükséged van a normális élethez. Már épp elég teher az, hogy itt ragadtál egy idegen időben, hagyd, hogy megkönnyítsem azzal, hogy kényelmes életet biztosítok neked, ha már nem tudlak hazaküldeni – kérte Dumbledore.

Hermione elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd rábólintott. A tekintetét elködösítették a feltörni vágyó könnyei. Meghatották Dumbledore szavai.

– Köszönöm szépen – suttogta hálásan.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy nem kellene a többi diáklánnyal egy hálókörletben laknod. Túl nagy nyomást helyezne rád az, ha még a hálóban is faggatnak. Szóval, ha neked is megfelel, külön szobád lehetne, mint az iskola elsőknek és a tanároknak – vetette fel Dumbledore, tetézve a kedvességét. – Talán kényelmesebb és otthonosabb volna egy saját szoba, főleg, hogy a nyarakat is itt fogod tölteni a kastélyban.

Hermione nem bírta tovább, patakokban kezdtek folyni a könnyei.

– Nem tudom, – hüppögte – hogy most mihez kezdenék,... ha ön nincs, uram – pillantott hálásan a férfire. – Nem fogadhatom el, hogy rám költse a pénzét – tette hozzá halkan.

– Semmiség – biztosította Dumbledore. – A pénz miatt pedig igazán ne aggódj, kedvesem. Világéletemben spóroltam, ráadásul soha nem volt senkim, akire rákölthettem volna akár egy galleont. Valahogy az életemből kimaradt a család és a gyermekek. Szóval az, hogy a keresztapja lehetek egy ilyen kedves és okos fiatal lánynak, részben kárpótol ezért.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasták: Bellianyu és daisyai22
> 
> Köszönet érte :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kommenteknek és szívecskéknek örülök.  
> Xx: Mary

–2–

Másnap Hermione elment Dumbledore-ral az Abszol útra, hogy vegyenek neki dolgokat. Előző este kiderült, hogy sokkal kevesebb holmija volt, mint eredetileg gondolta. A zsebei szinte üresek voltak. Mindössze néhány rongyzsebkendő, egy könyvlista, egy gyűrött órarend és egy levél, amit Harrynek akart feladni aznap este, volt az összes értéke. Ahogy a kezébe vette a levelet, elszorult a szíve. Tudta, hogy többé nem fogja látni a fiút, legalábbis nem úgy. A legjobb esetben is, Harry csak úgy fogja ismerni, mint a szülei egy volt osztálytársát, talán barátját, de semmiképp sem úgy, mint a legjobb barátját, akivel megannyi kalandot élt át.

Amint végzett a zsebeivel, rájött, hogy pálcája sincs. Az időutazás elvett tőle szinte mindent, amihez a jövőben jutott hozzá. Azon tűnődött, hogy csoda, hogy a ruhái nem tűntek el; ezért hálás volt, hogy legalább nem meztelenül landolt a kviddicspályán.

Ahogy végigsétált az Abszol úton, rájött, hogy az utca szinte ugyanolyan volt, mint a kilencvenes években, még a kirakatok többsége is stimmelt.

Soha nem gondolta, hogy ilyen izgalmas lesz Dumbledore-ral a vásárlás, de pozitívan csalódott az idős mágusban. Dumbledore-nak meglehetősen jó ízlése volt még a lakberendezéshez is, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megvegyen néhány függönyt, plédet, díszpárnát és egyéb dekorációt Hermione új szobájába. Hermione felnevetett, amikor az idős mágus rávette, hogy vegyenek egy cserepes növényt is.

Épp Ollivanderhez igyekeztek, amikor Dumbledore hirtelen elkomolyodott.

– Azt mondtad tegnap, hogy hetedikes vagy – emlékeztette rá a lányt, mire Hermione bólintott. – Alapul véve a jelenlegi helyzetet, beleértve ebbe téged és persze a világunk egyéb problémáit, arra gondoltam, hogy mondhatnánk, hogy hatodikos vagy – javasolta a varázsló.

– Most nyilván Voldemortra utal – vette suttogóra Hermione, Dumbledore pedig bólintott.

– Tegnap nem akartam nagyon kérdezősködni, mivel elég csúnyát estél, kedveském, és rád fért a pihenés, de ma talán már merészkedhetek rákérdezni néhány dologra – mondta kíváncsi csillogással a tekintetében Dumbledore.

– Nem tudom, hogy ez mennyire volna jó ötlet, uram. Egy rossz mozdulat, és elveszíthetjük a háborút – sóhajtotta Hermione.

Dumbledore megvakarta az állát, mielőtt ismét a lányra pillantott.

– Azt nem tudom, hogy a jelenléted, vagy az, ha elmesélsz nekem dolgokat változtat-e ezen. Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy mi vagyunk a sorsunk kovácsa, Hermione. A jövő kifürkészhetetlen, csak a jelen és a múlt biztos pont egy ember életében. Szóval, lehet, hogy ismered a jövőt, de most ez a jelened, és a legtöbbet kell kihoznod belőle.

– Szóval, ha jól értem a szavait, ön szerint az a jövő, ahonnét érkeztem, csak egy variáció? Ön szerint változtathatok dolgokon? – kérdezte meghökkenve Hermione.

 _– Megmenthetném James és Lily Pottert? Megkímélhetném Siriust tizenkét év ártatlan raboskodástól? Lehet, hogy a horcruxokról való tudásommal megnyerhetjük az első háborút? Harrynek és Neville-nek mennyivel jobb élete lenne? Na, és Remusnak? Ő sem lenne magányos ennyi éven keresztül a barátai nélkül –_ gondolta Hermione, reménnyel a szívében. _– Talán így a végén Remus, Tonks, Fred és még Piton is túlélné ezt az őrületet_ _– gondolta hozzá._

– Igen, pontosan így értem, Hermione – biccentett Dumbledore – De, attól tartok, hogy ezt majd egy másik időpontban kell megvitatnunk, egy békésebb helyszínen. Idekint még a falnak is füle van – javasolta az idős varázsló.

– Természetesen, uram. Szerintem sem kellene itt megbeszélnünk ezt az érzékeny témát – értett egyet Hermione, majd megtorpant, amikor odaértek Ollivander boltjához.

A varázspálca szaküzlet teljesen ugyanúgy festett, mint amikor Hermione először járt ott. Még a kirakatban lévő állvány is ugyanolyan volt, egyedül talán az alatt lévő, sötétlila selyemkendő fakult ki az évek során. Ahogy beléptek az üzletbe, a fejük felett felcsendült az ismerős szélcsengő hangja, és másodpercekkel később feltűnt a pultban egy árnyalatnyival fiatalabb Ollivander.

– Albus! – üdvözölte szívélyesen a férfit, mire Dumbledore mosolyogva közelebb lépett a pulthoz, és kezet rázott a pálcakészítő mesterrel.

Néhány percig beszélgetett a két varázsló, majd Ollivander hirtelen Hermionéra pillantott.

– Na, és az ifjú hölgy? – érdeklődte, mire Dumbledore ismét elmosolyodott.

– Ő a keresztlányom, Hermione Wood – mutatta be a lányt – Gwendolyn Wood kislánya.

Hermione kedvesen elmosolyodott, mire Ollivander sóhajtott.

– Gwendolynnak volt egy lánya? – kérdezte Ollivander, mire Dumbledore bólintott – Tragikus, ami édesanyáddal történt. Egyszerűen tragikus – mondta fájdalmas hangon Ollivander, mire Hermione lesütötte a szemeit.

Utálta, hogy hazudnia kellett egy olyan kedves varázslónak, mint Ollivander, de tudta, hogy nem tehetett mást, így összeszorította az ajkait.

– Tudod, ifjú hölgy, emlékszem, amikor édesanyád jött hozzám pálcáért. Bizony ám, én minden pálcára emlékszem, amit valaha eladtam – mondta büszkén a férfi, majd amikor Hermione nem válaszolt, csak halványan elmosolyodott, és egy mozdulattal lekapott egy poros dobozt az egyik polcról.

– Tizenkét hüvelykes, bükkfa, enyhén ruganyos, unikornisszőr maggal – mondta az idős mágus, majd Hermione kezébe adta.

Hermione suhintott egyet, mire az egyik üvegváza a pulton, apró szilánkokra tört.

– Bocsánat – húzta el restelkedve a száját a lány, mire Ollivander felnevetett.

– Ugyan, ez mindennapos. Élvezem, ha egy vásárlóm nehezen talál magának pálcát – biztosította róla – Máris keresek valami mást – tette hozzá, majd izgatottan eltűnt a raktárban.

Néhány perccel később három dobozzal tért vissza, majd mindegyiket Hermione elé helyezte. A lány kipróbálta az első két pálcát, de még több kárt okozott a varázsló üzletében.

– Talán ez lesz az igazi – mondta derűsen Ollivander, mint akit a legkevésbé sem zavar, hogy a lány lebontja a boltját. – Tizenegy hüvelykes, cseresznyefa, enyhén ruganyos, sárkányszívizom-húr maggal – mutatta be ezt a pálcát is.

Hermione suhintott, és ezúttal felizzott körülötte egy pillanatra a mágiája.

– Ez egy nagyon erős pálca, Miss Wood. Te bizonyára sokra méltattál ebben a világban, ha ez a pálca téged választott. Kívánom, hogy sok jóra használd a pálcádat, és elérd mindazt, amire vágysz – mondta kedvesen a buzdító szavait a férfi, és Hermione nehezen állta meg, hogy ne sírja el magát.

Dumbledore végül kifizette a hét galleont a pálcáért, majd gyengéden kivezette Hermionét az üzletből.

Ezután Madam Malkin talárszabászata következett. Dumbledore vett neki jó néhány fekete talárt. Egyszerűek voltak. Az egyetlen díszítőelem, az ezüst kapocs volt az elejükön, ami összefogta őket. Ezen kívül Hermione választott magának két köpenyt is, az egyik griffendél bordó volt, arany csattal, a másik pedig halványkék, ezüst patentokkal. Madam Malkin próbálta rábeszélni a lányt két kalapra és néhány sálra, de Hermione nemet mondott. Már így is kellemetlenül érezte magát a vásárlástól, pedig még a túra felén sem voltak túl. Dumbledore kuncogott egyet, majd biztosította róla Madam Malkint, hogy bizony szüksége volt ezekre a dolgokra Hermionénak, csak szerénykedik. Hermione elpirult, de végül hosszas győzködés után, elfogadta a kiegészítőket. Ezután még egy darabig az üzletben tartózkodtak, mivel Dumbledore meglátott egy kosárnyi színes zoknit, és mindkettőjüknek választott tíz-tíz párat.

– Zokniból sosem lehet elég, Hermione – magyarázta lelkesen, és vidáman mosolygott, miközben szétnyitott egy griffendél bordó zoknit, amin apró unikornisok voltak.

Végül kifizettek mindent, és Dumbledore lekicsinyítette a vásárlásukat, mielőtt tovább mentek volna.

– Uram, rengeteget költ rám – sóhajtotta Hermione – Ígérem, hogy amint lesz rá lehetőségem, visszafizetek mindent – tette hozzá, mire Dumbledore felnevetett.

– Ne gondolj erre, kedveském. Örömömre szolgál, hogy megvehetem az új életed alapjait – biztosította róla – Különben is, most már a keresztapád vagyok. Csak élvezd ki, hogy kapsz tőlem új dolgokat, és felejtsd el ezt a butaságot. Nem engedem, hogy visszafizesd – kérte.

– Túl jó hozzám, uram – mondta hálásan Hermione, ezzel megmosolyogtatva Dumbledore-t.

A következő megállójuk, Hermione legnagyobb meglepetésére, az Uklopsz Bagolyszalon volt. Ahogy beléptek az ajtón, Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és lemerevedve megtorpant. Ledöbbentette, amit látott. A kassza mögötti polcon, ott volt egy ketrecben egy apró, vörös, nyomott arcú kiscica. Hermione alig akarta elhinni a szerencséjét. A kiscica nem lehetett Csámpás, vagy mégis? Mármint ennek mekkora volt az esélye?

Magára hagyva Dumbledore-t a bagoly- és madárszekciónál, odasietett a kasszához.

– Elnézést, – szólította meg az eladót – de a mi világunkban, körülbelül hány évig élnek a macskák? – kérdezte a boszorkányt, aki fáradtan pillantott rá.

– Hát ez attól függ, ha jól bánnak velük, harminc, akár negyven évig, néha tovább – válaszolta szárazon, mint aki a legkevésbé sem akart ott lenni, de nem volt más választása.

Ebben a pillanatban a kiscica megrázta a vörös bundáját, majd kidugta a mancsát a rácsok között, hogy átnyúljon a másik ketrecbe, amiben nyugodtan aludt a többi kiscica.

– Mennyibe kerül a cica? – érdeklődte Hermione, és közben szeretetteljes tekintettel figyelte a vörös szőrcsomót.

– Nos, általában hét galleont szoktam kérni a kandúrokért, és nyolcat a nőstényekért – mondta az eladó – De azt, amelyiket úgy nézi, megkaphatja ötért. Az a macska egy démon. El kellett különítenem a többi kiscicától, mert folyamatosan durváskodott velük. Félig murmánc, szóval nagyon intelligens és önálló, de agresszív, ahogy láthatja.

A boszorkányt kirázta a hideg, amikor a kiscica nekiugrott a ketrece rácsainak, hogy rávesse magát a többi cicára, persze sikertelenül. A ketrec ettől majdnem leszédült a polcról.

– Általában nem veszek be kiscicákat, akikben van murmánc vér, mert nagyon vadak. A hölgy, aki behozta néhány hete, kétségbeesett volt. Azt mondta, hogy a macskája hatalmas almot hozott világra, miután összekeveredett egy murmánc kandúrral. Mindegyik kiscicát sikerült elajándékoznia a barátai és a családja körében, néhány kivétellel. Sikerült eladnom az összeset, leszámítva ezt a kandúrt.

Hermione látta a megvetést a boszorkány szemében, ahogy a ketrec felé biccentett.

– Megnézhetem közelebbről? – kérdezte Hermione. Meg akart győződni róla, hogy tényleg Csámpás az, és nem csak valami morcos, vörös kiscica.

Az eladó úgy nézett rá, mintha a lány teljesen hibbant lenne, miközben sárkánybőr kesztyűt húzott, majd kivette a ketrecből a kiscicát, aki rögtön fújni kezdett rá, és persze vadul karmolni. Hermione ezt látva halkan kuncogni kezdett.

A kiscica sárga íriszei ekkor Hermionén landoltak, és szinte azonnal befejezte a fújtatást. Az eladó gyorsan odavitte a lányhoz, majd letette a pultra. Amint Hermione a karjaiba vette, és finoman a mellkasára fektette, a kis szőrgolyó rögtön dorombolni kezdett, megmosolyogtatva ezzel a lányt. Lassan felemelte a bal mellső lábát, és megpillantotta azt, amit keresett. Csámpásnak világéletében volt egy apró, halvány rózsaszín anyajegye a fekete tappancsán, és ennek a kiscicának pontosan ugyanilyen foltja volt.

– Ha nem bánja, hogy ezt mondom, kisasszony, úgy látszik, hogy ennek a macskának az a végezte, hogy az öné legyen. Eddig bárki, aki megpróbált közel menni a ketrecéhez, az karmolás vagy harapás áldozata lett, de az ön ölében azonnal összegömbölyödött és elaludt.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Igen, elviszem őt. Az a sorsa, hogy élete végéig a társam legyen – mondta Hermione meghatódva a boszorkánynak, és igyekezett nem összekönnyezni a kis szőrgombócot, aki az utolsó kapocs volt a régi életéhez.

Dumbledore erre a mondatra ért oda Hermione mellé, és boldogan elmosolyodott, miközben kifizette a boszorkánynak a kiscicát, egy tasak madár jutalomfalatot, és néhány tollápoló szérumot, amikről Hermione rögtön tudta, hogy a férfi Fawkesnak vette.

– Jól vagy, Hermione? – kérdezte Dumbledore, miután kiléptek a boltból, és megpillantotta Hermione arcán a könnyeit.

Hermione bólintott, és letörölte a könnyeit a pulóvere ujjával.

– A neve Csámpás. Ő volt a cicám a régi életemben; akkor persze jóval idősebb volt. Viszont egy dolgot megjósolhatok önnek, garantálom, hogy amint visszavittük Roxfortba, Csámpás kifejezetten kedvelni fogja Sirius Blacket és Remus Lupint, de minden erejével azon lesz, hogy megnyúzza a karmaival Peter Pettigrewt – mondta Hermione, mire Dumbledore szórakozottan elmosolyodott ezen.

Hermione sejtette, hogy a férfit meglepte, hogy olyan fiúk nevét ejtette ki a száján, akikkel gyakorlatilag még soha életében nem találkozott.

– Jól gondolom, hogy a jövőben ismerted Mr. Blacket, Mr. Lupint, és Mr. Pettigrewt? – kérdezte Dumbledore, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, uram. Sirius és Remus, annak ellenére, hogy jóval idősebbek voltak nálam a jövőben, a barátaim voltak. Pettigrew pedig... nos róla egyelőre nem szeretnék beszélni, uram, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy amikor az irodájában leszünk, és a jövőről beszélgetünk, szóba fog kerülni az ő neve is – hadarta Hermione.

Dumbledore bólintott, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz megszokni, hiszen a jövőben nyilván csak tanár-diák kapcsolat volt köztünk, de most tényleg elkezdhetnél Albusnak nevezni. Hidd el, jobb ha minél előbb megszokod, hiszen most a keresztapád vagyok, és nem volna jó, ha bárki gyanakodni kezdene... akit természetesen a jövőben nem tervezel beavatni a titkodba – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire Hermione tekintete elkerekedett.

– Beavathatok majd másokat a titkomba? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Igen, de természetesen csak úgy, ha a hozzád közelálló illető, hajlandó letenni egy megszeghetetlen esküt – magyarázta Dumbledore – Hiszen mindketten tudjuk, mi a tét, és nem volna jó, ha bárki keresztül húzná a jövőbeni terveinket – mondta cinkosan.

– Ez végül is logikus – mondta végül, néhány másodperccel később Hermione – Köszönöm, hogy nem kell majd titkolóznom a jövőben azok előtt, akik a barátaim lesznek.

– Nagyon szívesen – mosolyodott el kedvesen Dumbledore – Okos lány vagy, Hermione, szóval bízom az ítélőképességedben, hogy a jövőben csak olyan embereket akarsz beavatni az igazságba, akik nem élnek vissza a bizalmaddal.

– Köszönöm, uram... Albus – vett egy mély levegőt – Tényleg köszönöm, Albus.

Ezután elmentek a Czikornyai és Patzába, és megvették Hermione hatodikos tankönyveit, karöltve néhány könnyű olvasmánnyal, hogy a lány a szabadidejében se unatkozzon. Ahogy belelapozott a tankönyvekbe, észrevette, hogy a hetvenes években rengeteg olyan tananyag nem szerepelt a könyvekben, mint a kilencvenes években. Tudta, hogy ezek a dolgok még nem voltak feltalálva, vagy még nem tartották fontosnak, hogy tanítsák őket. Hermione mentálisan feljegyezte magának, hogy nagyon oda kell majd figyelnie arra, hogy nehogy elszólja magát olyan dolgokról, amiket még nem tudhatott volna.

Miután kivégezték az összes fontos boltot, amit London mágikus része tudott kínálni, Dumbledore bevezette Hermionét a Foltozott Üstbe, ahol megebédeltek.

– Nyilván szükséged van olyan ruhákra is, amiket csak London mugli utcáin kaphatsz meg – sorolta Dumbledore – És persze női dolgokra, mikhez én nem értek – mondta kuncogva. A tekintete azt sugallta, hogy valójában értett ezekhez a dolgokhoz, csak nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni Hermionét. – Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnél egyedül néhány órára, hogy beszerezz mindent, amire még szükséged lehet London mugli részéről, én pedig addig itt maradok, vigyázok a dolgaidra, és elfogyasztok egy kávét és talán egy süteményt is – mosolyodott el az idős mágus.

Hermione elpirult, és lesütötte a szemeit. A férfi már így is egy kisebb vagyont költött rá, de tudta, hogy szüksége volt ruhákra, így végül rábólintott.

– Nagyszerű – csapta össze elégedetten a tenyerét Dumbledore, majd a zsebébe nyúlt, és átcsúsztatott az asztalon hat darab, ötven fontos bankjegyet. Hermione kikerekedett tekintettel ugyan, de eltette a mugli pénzt.

– Köszönöm szépen – mondta halkan, mire Dumbledore legyintett.

– Szóra sem érdemes – biztosította róla, majd kinyitotta az egyik étlapot. – Ebédeljünk – mosolyodott el.

Hermione halványan viszonozta a mosolyt, mielőtt ő is belevetette magát az étlapba.

***

Hermione, ebéd után, visszatette a ketrecébe Csámpást, aki ennek a legkevésbé sem örült, majd felállt, és intett egyet Dumbledore-nak, mielőtt kilépett a kocsma ajtaján. Alig, hogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Hermionét szinte arcon csapta a hetvenes évek, ami a mugli világban jóval látványosabb volt, mint az Abszol Úton. Az autók, a ruhák, a frizurák és persze a kirakatok teljesen magával ragadták a lányt.

Körbenézett, és hamarosan kiszúrta azokat a boltokat, ahol talán megkaphatta mindazt, amire szüksége volt.

Mosolyogva lépett be az első üzletbe, ahol ruhákat és cipőket árultak. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, ahogy megpillantotta a próbababákat, hogy a hetvenes évek divatja... imádta a trapézt. Miután felocsúdott, megkérdezte az egyik eladót, hogy merre talál fehérneműt, és a fiatal lány megmutatta neki. Hermione felkapott kettő, tíz darabos tasakot. Az egyikben fehér, a másikban fekete alsóneműk voltak.

Ezután végigpörgette a női ruhaosztály kínálatát. Nem hordhatta csak azt az egy farmert és a kedvenc kötött pulóverét, amit Mrs. Weasleytől kapott két éve karácsonyra. Főleg, hogy rengeteget hordta az elmúlt két évben, és elég kopottas volt. Döntésképtelenül állt az állvány előtt, amikor egy másik eladó, egy középkorú, szőke nő, gyengéden megérintette a vállát.

Hermione egy pillanatra megugrott, majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor megpillantotta a mosolygós hölgyet, aki valamiért az édesanyjára emlékeztette.

– Segíthetek neked, kedvesem? – érdeklődte az eladó, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, az nagyon jó volna. Szükségem lenne néhány csinos ruhára. Nem túl csicsás darabokra, inkább hétköznapi viseletet keresek, amit hordhatnék a bentlakásos iskolámban, amikor nem kell egyenruhában lenni. Ezenkívül pizsamát, melltartót, harisnyát, trikót és rongyzsebkendőt is szeretnék – hadarta, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor meglátta az eladó furcsa tekintetét. Kellett néhány pillanat, hogy rájöjjön, hogy jelenleg nem volt valami divatos a megjelenése. – Sajnos minden ruhámat elveszítettem egy nagy tűzben – tette hozzá, remélve, hogy az eladó befejezi a furcsa pillantásokat.

Az idősebb nő ekkor felsóhajtott. Láthatóan megkönnyebbült, hogy a lánynak nem volt ennyire rossz az ízlése, egyszerűen csak nem volt miből választania.

– Oh, te szerencsétlen pára, máris segítek neked új ruhatárat építeni. Egyet se félj, a legjobb helyen vagy. Hadd nézzelek. Igencsak sovány vagy, nem igaz? Rendben, ez remekül nézne ki rajtad... meg ez is... oh, meg ez is... – mondta kedvesen, majd mint akit felhúztak, elkezdett összeszedni mindenféle ruhákat.

Az eladó még perceken át halmozta a karjára a ruhákat, mielőtt visszatért Hermione mellé.

– Felpróbálhatom őket? – kérdezte Hermione nyögvenyelősen, amikor a nő, váratlanul, a kezébe nyomta a ruhahalmot. Különféle, színes pólókat, blúzokat, trikókat, szoknyákat és nadrágokat, farmerokat, dzsekiket, pulóvereket és nyári ruhákat. Ezenkívül két flanel pizsamát, egy selyem hálóinget, és jó pár csipkés melltartót.

– Hát persze, kedvesem. A próbafülke a sárga ruhás próbababa mögött van. Nyugodtan menj csak. Ha valamire szükséged van, szólj. Én itt leszek... oh, ezt is próbáld meg – mondta a nő, majd a halom tetejére dobott egy halványkék, bolyhos fürdőköpenyt.

Hermione nagy nehezen beverekedte magát a próbafülkébe, és elkezdett felpróbálni mindent.

Tetszett neki az egyik pizsama, a hálóing és a farmerok, amik nem voltak túlságosan trapéz szabásúak. Egy fekete egyenes szárú, egy kék csőszárú és egy enyhén trapéz szabású, halványkék nadrágot választott végül. Kettő hosszabb szabású a szoknyák közül, három a blúzok közül és a kevésbé színes, főleg zenekaros pólók is elnyerték a tetszését. Világéletében szerette az ABBA-t és a Queent. Ezenkívül a pulóverek és a trikók is az igen kupacba kerültek. A nyári ruhákban nem igazán érezte magát jól, főleg a hegei miatt, de végül az egyik piros alapon, fehér pöttyös ruhát, mégis az igen kupacba helyezte. Végül a fürdőköpeny, az egyik farmerdzseki és a melltartók is a halom tetején landoltak.

Miután választott néhány cipőt is, és kifizette a ruháit, megkérdezte a kedves eladót, hogy merre találja a legközelebbi drogériát. Ezután hatalmas papírtáskákkal a kezében lépett ki a boltból.

Két üzlettel arrébb, Hermione megtalálta a drogériát, és vett magának alapvető tisztálkodó szereket. Két szappant, hajsampont, hajbalzsamot, fogkefét, fogkrémet, dezodort, testápolót és egyéb női dolgokat. A választék jóval kisebb volt, mint amihez hozzá volt szokva a kilencvenes években, de ennek ellenére, mindenből talált elfogadhatót. Ezenkívül még választott magának egy parfümöt is. Enyhe, de annál nőiesebb frézia illata volt.

Végül itt is kifizetett mindent, majd visszaindult a Foltozott Üstbe. Útközben még betért egy olcsó boltba, ahol vett magának egy hajkefét, amit a drogériába elfelejtett, illetve körülnézett, és talál néhány illatgyertyát. Amikor kisebb volt, és még nem járt Roxfortba, az anyukája gyakran gyújtott gyertyát a konyhában. Nem bírta megállni, így elkezdte megszagolni őket. Végül választott három vanília illatút, hogy meggyújthassa őket tanulás közben. Remélte, hogy ez a kis gesztus közel tartja majd a szívéhez az anyukáját.

Hermione most először, boldognak érezte magát, mióta a hetvenes években rekedt. Szinte pattogva sétált vissza a Foltozott Üstbe.

Dumbledore továbbra is annál az asztalnál ült, ahol Hermione hagyta pár órával korábban. Az idős mágus előtt egy üres kávéscsésze és két félig megevett sütemény díszelgett, miközben komoly diskurzust folytatott egy Hermione számára ismeretlen, kék taláros varázslóval.

Dumbledore végül elmosolyodott, amikor észrevette Hermionét.

– Hermione – üdvözölte szívélyesen. – Ő volna az a kivételes, fiatal boszorkány, akiről meséltem neked. Hadd mutassam be a keresztlányomat, Hermione Woodot.

Hermione illemtudóan elmosolyodott, miközben kezet fogott a varázslóval. Látta a férfin, hogy már a tény, hogy Dumbledore keresztlánya volt, lenyűgözte.

Pár percig még beszélgettek a varázslóval, majd visszaindultak a hoppanálási ponthoz.

– Mindent sikerült beszerezned, kedveském? – érdeklődte Dumbledore.

– Igen, nagyon szépen köszönöm, uram – mondta Hermione, és szokásához híven ismét magázni kezdte az idős mágust, amin Dumbledore csak felnevetett.

Végül, néhány pillanaton belül, páros hoppanálással már a vadkanos kapunál voltak. Hermione próbálta elnyomni a hányingerét, miközben követte Dumbledore-t a kastély felé.

Amikor megérkeztek a kastély bejáratához, Dumbledore megtorpant.

– Kedveském, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, merre van a Griffendél torony. A jelszó ebben a félévben Hippogriff. Amikor felértél, indulj el a hálókörletek felé vezető lépcsőn, de a kanyarban állj meg. Ott találni fogsz egy nagy, bordó ajtót, réz kilinccsel. Ezzel a kulccsal tudod majd kinyitni – mondta Dumbledore, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire Hermione kezében megjelent egy szintén réz kulcs. – Odabent megtalálod majd a szobádat. Remélem, tetszeni fog neked. Véleményem szerint, át kellene öltöznöd a kornak megfelelő ruhákba, hogy a többi diáknak ne tűnjön fel semmi. Addig én elmesélem a tanári karnak a történetet, amit kitaláltunk arról, hogy a keresztlányom vagy. A vacsoránál, a Nagyteremben, pedig be fogom este jelenteni, hogy a Beauxbatons Akadémiáról érkeztél hozzánk, és a Griffendél ház diákjaként fogod folytatni a tanulmányaidat itt Roxfortban – magyarázta, majd ismét suhintott egyet a pálcájával, ezúttal elővarázsolva egy pergament. – Ez az órarended. Minden tárgyat igyekeztem felvenni rá neked, amiket korábban említettél. Ha szükséged van rám, megtalálsz a vízköpő szörny mögötti irodában. A jelszó Csokibéka. Hétvégén pedig örülnék, ha mindenképp meglátogatnál. Elkezdhetnénk megbeszélni a kevésbé kellemes témákat, amik a jövőt illetik – fejezte be, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Még egyszer köszönök mindent. Tényleg. Nem tudom, hová mehettem volna, ha ön elutasít – suttogta Hermione.

– Kedveském, megtisztelő számomra, hogy egy idegen időben, ahol elveszettnek érezted magad, én voltam az első, aki eszedbe jutott. Én köszönöm a bizalmadat felém, Hermione.

Mondta Dumbledore, majd egy apró mosoly után, magára hagyta a lányt.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és elindult a lépcsőn, a Griffendél torony felé. Tudta, hogy elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy újra találkozzon Siriusszal és Jamesszel, és persze, hogy idővel megismerje Lily Evanst, a fiatal Remust, és a többi griffendélest, akikről hallott már történeteket, akár Siriustól, akár másoktól. Egy kicsit izgult, hogy milyen fogadtatásban fog részesülni, de a griffendéles bátorsága legyőzte ezt a félelmet, és amikor odaért a Kövér Dáma portréjához, határozottan kimondta a jelszót, majd bemászott a portrélyukon. Erősen fogta a papírtáskáit és Csámpás ketrecét, miközben végignézett a diákokon, akik a klubhelyiség különböző pontjain ültek.

– Hé, Ágas! Ez az a csaj – hallotta Hermione Sirius izgága kiabálását.

Megtorpant, és lassan letette a csomagjait maga mellé, miközben figyelte, ahogy Sirius, James, és egy nyúlánk, homok barna hajú fiú, aki nem lehetett más, csak Remus Lupin, megindult felé. Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy végignézett Remuson. Ő is nagyon fiatal volt, de az alapvető jegyei stimmeltek. Ugyanazok a meleg, mogyoróbarna szemek és ugyanaz a barátságos mosoly, ami a jövőben mindig jelen volt a férfi arcán, nézett vissza rá. Ő is nagyon jóképű fiú volt, bár Hermione akaratlanul hozzágondolta, hogy Sirius helyesebb volt.

– Hermione a neved, igaz? – szakította ki a gondolatai közül, a tizenhét éves Sirius Black, szemtelenül csilingelő hangja. Hermione odakapta a fejét, és majdnem összeért az orra a fiúéval. Sirius láthatóan fiatal korában egyáltalán nem ismerte azt a fogalmat, hogy személyes tér. Olyan közel volt hozzá a fiú, hogy meg tudta számolni az orrán a szeplőit. Hét darab volt neki.

Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és akaratlanul hátrálni kezdett, amitől majdnem keresztülesett a csomagjain.

– Üdv újra, Hermione! – vigyorodott el Sirius. Hermione egy pillanatig bámult rá, majd ő is halványan elmosolyodott.

– Hello... Sirius volt a neved igaz? Nem biztos, hogy jól hallottam a gyengélkedőn – játszotta az ostobát.

– Nem kell úgy tenned, mintha elfejtettél volna, Kiscsibém – kacsintott a lányra. – Nem bűn, ha emlékszel a pasira, aki megmentette az életedet – mondta szemtelenül mosolyogva. A szürke szemei játékosan csillogtak.

– Lebuktam – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Viszont nem mentetted meg az életemet, de ettől függetlenül köszönöm a tegnapi segítségedet – mondta illemtudóan Hermione.

– Mit keresel itt a Griffendél toronyban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

– Hát... mostantól itt lakom – válaszolta Hermione.

– De hát azt sem tudjuk, hogy ki vagy, vagy honnan jöttél. Hogy lakhatsz hirtelen itt? – szállt be a beszélgetésbe James Potter, aki ez idáig némán figyelte a fejleményeket.

– Oh, milyen neveletlen vagyok – pirult el Hermione. – A nevem Hermione, ahogy Sirius tökéletesen emlékezett rá. Hermione Wood – mutatkozott be, majd gyengéden megrázta James kezét, amit a fiú reflexszerűen felé nyújtott.

– James Potter vagyok.

– Az én nevem már tudod, szívem – dalolta Sirius. – Sirius Black vagyok, örömömre szolgál megismerni, drága hölgyem – mondta vigyorogva, majd ahelyett, hogy kezet rázott volna Hermionéval, gyengéden megfogta a lány kezét, és egy puha csókot lehelt a kézfejére, mint egy igazi úriember.

– Remus, te nem mutatkozol be az új lánynak? – kérdezte James, amikor észrevette, hogy Remus néhány lépéssel mögöttük, továbbra is némán ácsorgott.

Remus ekkor lassan odalépett Hermionéhoz, és elpirult, ahogy összeért a tekintete a lányéval. Hermione tudta, hiszen a jövőben Remus elmesélte neki, hogy fiatalon nehezen ismerkedett az állapota miatt, így nem lepődött meg, hogy a fiú szégyellős volt.

– Remus Lupin vagyok – mondta halkan.

Hermione egy barátságos mosollyal jutalmazta a fiút, és finoman megrázta a kezét.

– Segítenénk felvinni a holmidat, de a fiúk sajnos nem mehetnek be a lányok hálóiba – mondta Remus, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Nos, nagyon örülök, hogy megismertelek titeket fiúk, de ki kellene pakolnom még vacsora előtt meg ilyenek – mondta Hermione – Később találkozunk – tette hozzá, majd újra a kezébe vette a csomagjait.

– Próbálj sietni, Hermione Wood. Meg akarunk ismerni. Itt fogunk rád várni – mondta Sirius, és a tekintete ismét felcsillant.

– Ez igazán kedves tőletek – mondta Hermione, majd szemforgatva elindult a lépcsők felé.

Amikor belépett az új szobájába, Hermione döbbenten felsóhajtott. A szoba tökéletes volt. Az egyik fal mellett volt egy méretes, baldachinos franciaágy, griffendél bordó ágyneművel. Vele szemben helyet kapott egy tömör, tölgyfa ruhásszekrény, az ablak alatt pedig egy szintén tölgy íróasztal és egy polc, amin különféle mágikus tankönyvek sorakoztak. Az ágyvégében volt egy láda, amibe be volt készítve kettő griffendéles egyenruha. A szobában ezenkívül még helyet kapott egy kandalló és egy fotel, ahol esténként olvashatott.

Ahogy jobban körülnézett, észrevette, hogy egy másik ajtó is volt a bejáraton kívül. Óvatosan benyitott oda, és rájött, hogy Dumbledore külön fürdőszobát is adott neki.

Hermione meghatódva felsóhajtott. Soha életében nem volt még ilyen szép hálószobája. Ha arra kényszerült, hogy a hetvenes években éljen, legalább a kastély olyan helyet biztosított számára, ahol szeretni fogja majd.

– Oh, köszönöm szépen – suttogta halkan. Ahogy kimondta a szavakat, a kandalló hangosan roppant egyet. Hermione elmosolyodott.

A kastély világéletében tisztában volt a benne élőkkel. Hermione olvasta a Roxfort történetében, hogy a kastély magába szívta a mágiát az évek során, és önálló életet élt. Míg a Szükség Szobája volt a legnyilvánvalóbb példa erre, addig a lépcsők is figyeltek, és néha szót is fogadtak, és pontosan ezért válaszolt most a szoba is.

– Csámpás, drágám, isten hozott itthon – mondta Hermione, miután felocsúdott, és finoman kiengedte a kiscicát a ketrecéből.

Csámpás boldogan, magasra tartott farokkal lépett ki a ketrecből, amit szívből gyűlölt, és kíváncsi szemekkel méregette Hermionét.

– Mától ez az otthonunk, rendben? Szóval, nyugodtan fedezd fel a szobánkat – biztatta a kiscicát.

Csámpás ezt hallva, felugrott Hermione új ágyára, majd miután kinyújtózott, összegömbölyödött és azonnal elaludt.

Hermione felnevetett a kiscicáját látva, majd elfordult, hogy elkezdjen kipakolni. Nem telt bele sok időbe. Suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire a papírtáskákból kirepültek a ruhái és az egyéb piperéi, majd kecsesen berepültek a szekrényébe. A tanszerei az íróasztalra szálltak, majd rendezetten elhelyezkedtek rajta.

Amikor végül minden a helyén volt, Hermione hálásan pillantott az új pálcájára. Még szokatlan volt, de érezte, hogy sokkal erősebb volt, és sokkal nehezebb varázslatokat is véghez vihetett vele. Persze ennek várnia kellett.

Jelenleg a prioritása az volt, hogy átöltözzön. Hiába volt kényelmes a farmerja, és az elnyűtt Weasley szvetterje, muszáj volt felvennie valami újat és korhűt. Hermione sóhajtott, majd végignézett a szekrényén, amiben katonás sorban álltak az új cipői, ruhái és a talárjai.

Végül a fekete, egyenes szárú farmerjét, az ABBA-s pólóját és egy fekete mokaszint vett fel. A haját egy suhintással kócos kontyba rendezte, és magára fújt egy keveset az új parfümjéből, mielőtt belenézett az egész alakos tükörbe, ami a szekrénye belsejébe volt.

Miután elégedett volt a külsejével, biccentett egyet. Úgy nézett ki, mint a lányok azokban az újságokban, amiket az édesanyja őrizgetett a padláson. Úgy gondolta, hogy elfogadhatóan néz ki. Hitelesen festett, akár egy átlagos tini lány a hetvenes évekből.

Becsúsztatta a pálcáját a farzsebébe, majd vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt visszaindult a klubhelyiségbe. Egy kicsit jobban érezte magát most, hogy már hivatalosan találkozott a Tekergőkkel; legalább már ismert három embert ebben az időben. De tudta, hogy ennél jóval több barátra lesz szüksége ahhoz, hogy túlélje Harry és Ron nélkül. Godrik, már most hiányoztak neki, pedig még csak két napja veszítette el őket. Hermione lenyelte a gombócot a torkából. Nem gondolhatott most a barátaira. Erre bőven volt ideje később, egyedül. Akkor majd sírhatott, zárt ajtók mögött.

Végül kihúzta magát, és visszaindult a klubhelyiségbe, mintha mi sem történt volna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Bellianyu  
> Köszönet érte :)


	3. Chapter 3

–3–

Amikor Hermione leért a klubhelyiségbe, szélesen elmosolyodott. A látvány, ami fogadta, melegséggel töltötte el; szinte mintha otthon lett volna, a háború előtti években.

Remus az egyik karosszékben ült és bőszen olvasott egy könyvet. A lábait lustán kinyújtotta, és a lábfejeit átkulcsolta egymáson. James a kandalló előtt hasalt a földön, és ő is olvasott, de amikor Hermione jobban megnézte, a fiú nem tanult, hanem egy kviddiccsel kapcsolatos könyvet lapozgatott. De, ami leginkább megmosolyogtatta, az Sirius volt. A fiú a kanapén terpeszkedett, és a félhosszú haja az arcába lógott. Egy érmével játszadozott, miközben dudorászott valamit. A lábai lelógtak a bútorról, mivel magas volt, de ez láthatóan egyáltalán nem zavarta.

Mindegyik fiú farmernadrágot viselt, különböző színű pólókkal. Remuson piros, Jamesen kék, Siriuson pedig egy fekete, Sex Pistols bandapóló volt, a szintén fekete bőrdzsekije alatt. Hermionénak ismét feltűnt, hogy a fiú mennyire jóképű.

– Csatlakozhatok hozzátok? – kérdezte lágyan mindnyájukat.

James pillantott fel elsőként, és elmosolyodott, amikor rájött, hogy ki is szólt hozzájuk. Remus majdnem elejtette a könyvét. Nyilvánvaló, hogy megijedt Hermione hirtelen visszatérésétől. Sirius ellenben azonnal talpra szökkent, majd visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe az érmét, mielőtt a lány előtt termett. Végigmérte tetőtől talpig a lányt, és Hermione érezte hogy tetszett neki, amit látott, mivel a fiú tekintete árulkodóan csillogott. Ezután Sirius önelégülten elmosolyodott. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy ez a mosoly már jó pár lány szívét összetörte.

– Persze, gyere csak. Ülj le – ajánlotta fel Sirius, majd a kanapé felé biccentett, ahol percekkel korábban terpeszkedett.

– Köszi. Nem akarlak zavarni titeket, de még nem ismerek senki mást – mondta Hermione, majd hálásan elmosolyodott, miközben leült.

Sirius követte a példáját, és lustán maga mögé gyűrte az egyik griffendél-bordó díszpárnát, miközben továbbra is a lányon legeltette a tekintetét. Alattomosan közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, míg nem újra a személyes terében volt.

– Szóval, jól értettem korábban, hogy most már itt laksz? – érdeklődte kíváncsian Sirius. Hermione próbálta elrejteni a mosolyát, a fiú egyértelmű lelkesedését hallva. Éppen olyan volt, mint egy izgatott kölyök kutya. Szinte egyhelyben ugrándozott.

– Igen, pontosan ezt mondtam. Albus úgy gondolta, hogy így lesz a legjobb – mondta nekik Hermione, és kirázta a hideg. Még mindig furcsa érzés volt kiejtenie Dumbledore keresztnevét, de tudta, hogy muszáj.

– Na, és hány éves vagy? Hányadikos vagy? Honnan jöttél? – kérdezte Sirius hadarva.

– _Kezdődik a hazudozás –_ gondolta, majd vett egy mély levegőt – _Essünk túl rajta! Ne feledd, hatodikos vagy! Vagy is tizenhét éves! Nem tizenkilenc!_

– Tizenhét éves vagyok, és idén hatodikos. Franciaországból jöttem. A Beauxbatons Akadémián tanultam eddig.

– Hatodikos, remek – vigyorgott Sirius. – Akkor az osztálytársunk leszel – mondta izgatottan. Hermione érdeklődve figyelte. Sirius meglehetősen karizmatikusnak tűnt, amikor boldog volt.

– Hogy-hogy átjöttél ide? Eddig nem is tudtam, hogy lehet iskolát váltani – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Remus is.

– Alapvetően nem, tényleg nem lehet, csak extrém esetben. A családi körülményeim sajnos megváltoztak, és ezért kell most a Roxfortba járnom – magyarázta Hermione.

– De hát csak egy pukkanással érkeztél tegnap, a kviddicspálya kellős közepére – mutatott rá James, majd egy mozdulattal felült, és letette maga mellé a könyvét.

– Na igen, azt tényleg illene megmagyaráznom – mondta Hermione egy bólintással. – Tudjátok, Albus a keresztapám. Ami tegnap történt, az csakis egy dolgot jelenthet. Édesanyám meghalt – suttogta Hermione, és a háború óta először, újra könnyek szöktek a szemébe az édesanya szó kiejtése után. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire hiányoztak neki a barátai, akiket hátrahagyott, és a szülei, akik nem is emlékeztek rá. Hermione levegőért kapott, és úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt megfullad a fájdalomtól.

Ahogy átjárta a pánik, úgy kezdte egyre jobban szajkózni magának, hogy egyedül van a világban. Ezek az érzések keringtek benne, legalábbis addig, amíg át nem ölelte két erős, férfi kar, majd húzta az izmos mellkasára. Hermione szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy rájött, hogy Sirius Black szinte az ölébe húzta, de nem tudott sokáig ezen gondolkodni, mivel még mindig remegett a pániktól, és alig kapott levegőt. Minden idegszála ki akart belőle robbanni, keserves sírás formájában, de Hermione harcolt ez ellen. Nem akart sírni, főleg nem közönség előtt.

– Shh. Minden rendben lesz. Shh – suttogta Sirius a fülébe, mintha évek óta ismerné, és pontosan tudná, hogyan nyugtassa meg. Úgy tűnt, hogy a fiúnak remek érzéke volt az emberekhez. Ahogy a fiú erős karjai szorosan ölelték, egyben tartva őt, Hermione érezte, ahogy az egyik kezével, finoman simogatni kezdi a hátát. Ez volt az a pont, amikor feladta, és belesüppedt Sirius vigasznyújtó ölelésébe.

– Őszinte részvétem, Hermione – mondta lágyan James. Hermione nem látta, mivel az arcát beletemette Sirius nyakába, de sejtette, hogy a másik fiú paskolta meg a hátát egy pillanatra.

– Ne félj, Hermione – mondta Remus – Be fogsz hamar illeszkedni közénk – biztatta.

Hermione hálás volt ezekért a szavakért. A Tekergők elfogadása egyszerre volt furcsa és hízelgő. Remus szavainak hála szinte otthon érezte magát, mint amikor Harry és Ron voltak mellette, és rájött, hogy hiába ragadt egy másik időben, mindaddig amíg ez a három fiú mellette lesz, nem kell semmitől félnie. Velük soha nem lesz egyedül.

– Ez most komoly, Black? – csendült fel hirtelen egy ismeretlen női hang – Neked komolyan állandóan lányokat kell molesztálnod a klubhelyiség kellős közepén? Baromira visszataszító! – mondta meglehetősen hangosan a hűvös, női hang, megzavarva ezzel Hermione gondolatmenetét, és megugrasztva egy pillanatra Siriust.

– Menj és nyalj sót, Evans! – mondta marón Sirius, és lazított a szoros ölelésen, de továbbra sem engedte el Hermionét. A lány hálás volt ezért, mivel Sirius közelsége volt az egyetlen oka, hogy nem tört el benne még jobban a mécses.

– Ne legyél bunkó, Evans! Hermione zaklatott, mivel meghalt az anyukája, és mi vagyunk itt az egyetlen barátai. Próbálj meg együttérzőbb lenni! Most az egyszer – kérte James.

– Mi a francot ugatsz itt nekem, Potter? – förmedt rá Lily Evans.

– Azt mondtam, hogy ne legyél egy érzéketlen ribi, Evans! – mondta ingerülten James.

Hermione majdnem csak felnevetett ezt hallva, hogy James milyen harapós volt Lilyvel. Vett egy mély levegőt, és érezte, ahogy a pánik lassan elhagyja... legalábbis egyelőre. Sejtette, hogy még többször rá fog törni a szomorúság a jövőben. Lassan elhúzódott Siriustól, és magában megjegyezte, hogy motorolaj, bőr és frissen vágott fű illata van. A kombináció igazán kellemes volt, és Hermionét jólesően kirázta a hideg, ahogy mélyen belélegezte.

– Minek neveztél? – förmedt rá Lily dühösen Jamesre. Hermione és Sirius ellenben mindketten figyelmen kívül hagyták az ideges vöröst.

Amikor végül Hermione elengedte Siriust, és kimászott az öléből, egy könnyes, de annál hálásabb mosollyal jutalmazta a fiút. Sirius továbbra is közelről figyelte, mintha attól félt volna, hogy Hermione bármelyik pillanatban, újra összetörhet. Hermione mosolya ettől szélesebbé vált. Aranyosnak találta a fiú aggodalmát.

– Köszönöm. Nagyon kedves tőled, hogy megnyugtattál, amikor nem is ismersz – mondta lágyan Hermione. Sirius sötét szürke tekintete elkomolyodott egy pillanatra, mielőtt gyengéden megszorította Hermione kezét.

– Evans, most komolyan, megsüketültél, vagy mi? – szólalt meg ismét James. – Hányszor kell elmondanunk? Hányféleképp? Most komolyan, mégis hány nyelven kell a tudtodra hoznunk, hogy végre megértsd, hogy egy rosszindulatú ribi vagy? Persze, ez senkit nem lep meg, de legalább utána nézhetnél a dolgoknak, mielőtt rátámadsz Siriusra, hogy megint lányokat zaklat, miközben most nagyon kedvesen viselkedett! – mondta James dühösen. Bevédte a legjobb barátját, még úgy is, hogy közben vérig sértette a lányt, aki tetszett neki.

Hermione ezúttal kuncogott. Világéletében úgy hitte, a történetek alapján, amiket hallott Jamesről és Lilyről, hogy a fiú odáig volt a lányért, miközben Lily le se tojta hetedikig. De elnézve, ahogy James ellenszegült vele, Hermionénak úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú ráunt a lány visszautasító szavaira, és inkább továbblépett rajta.

– Igen ám, Evans. Én nem olyan srác vagyok – kérte ki magának Sirius. – Hermionénak szüksége volt egy ölelésre, és én csak segítettem neki. Szóval, kopj le! – szállt be a páros vitájába Sirius.

– Mégis ki a Merlinverte ég az a Hermione? – fakadt ki Lilyből.

– Nos, én volnék – szólalt meg Hermione hangosabban, mint szerette volna. Lily nagyon bunkónak tűnt eddig, és Hermione nem viselte jól az ilyen viselkedést, hacsak nem Ron Weasley volt az illető neve. Hermione talpra szökkent, és végigmérte Lilyt Evanst. A lány hosszú, vörös haja lófarokban volt, és a zöld szemei... Harry szemei, dühösebbek voltak, mint a lány valaha látta Harryn.

– A nevem Hermione Wood – mutatkozott be hűvösen. – És nem tolerálom, ha burkoltan lekurváznak, és azt állítják, hogy fajtalankodom fiúkkal, akikkel most találkoztam!

Lily szája tátva maradt egy pillanatra, mielőtt Siriusból ki nem fakadt mögötte a nevetés. A fiú láthatóan élvezte, ahogy Hermione ráförmedt Lilyre.

– Hát, asszem hibáztam. Csak azt hittem, te is egy vagy Black kurvái közül, mivel tudnod kell, hogy Black egy kutya, ha nőkről van szó. Egyébként Lily Evans a nevem – mutatkozott be.

Hermione érezte, hogy Lily a legkevésbé sem örült annak, hogy egy számára idegen lány kiosztotta. Mereven kezet nyújtott, amit Hermione határozottan megrázott.

– Korábban nem láttalak még itt. Eddig egyáltalán ide jártál? – érdeklődte Lily, majd vadul elrántotta a kezét, hogy Hermione nehogy véletlenül eltörje a csontjait. Hermione látta, hogy a lány tekintete egy pillanatra a fiúkra vándorolt, mielőtt ismét őt méregette.

– Nem, a mai napig nem. Korábban a Beauxbatons tanulója voltam, de már itt lakom. Mi több, ha jól gondolom, minden óránk együtt lesz a következő két tanévben. Hát nem csodálatos, hogy már most utálsz engem? – mondta negédesen Hermione, majd visszaült Sirius mellé a kanapéra.

Sirius, James és Remus egyszerre nevettek fel harsányan, amikor Lily sértetten elviharzott a hálókörletek felé.

– Csípem a csajt, James. Barátkozzunk vele! Harcias, és nem tűri Evans sértéseit – mondta Sirius önelégülten, és Hermionéra mosolygott.

Még egy darabig nevettek Lilyn, de aztán ismét Hermione lett a középpontban. Most, hogy megnyugodott, ismét kérdésekkel bombázták.

– Lesz nyilvános beosztásod, vagy Dumbledore-ral privátban megoldottátok? – érdeklődte James.

– Albus úgy gondolta, hogy ez nagy teher lenne nekem, hogy ennyi ember előtt legyek beosztva, ezért ma délelőtt a fejemre tette a Teszlek Süveget – magyarázta Hermione, és magában mérgelődött, hogy megint hazudnia kellett.

– Ez mondjuk érthető – mondta Remus.

– Szombaton beavató bulit kell tartanunk – jelentette ki izgatottan Sirius, mire Hermione felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

Az ő idejében is híres volt a Griffendél a szombat esti randalírozásról, mi több, gyakran a hugrabugos és hollóhátas diákok is bekönyörögték magukat a bulikra, de nem gondolta, hogy ez a hagyomány már a hetvenes években is szokás volt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet volna – próbálta lebeszélni róla Siriust, mire a fiú ismét belemászott az aurájába.

– Ez hagyomány! Ne legyél ünneprontó, Wood! – mondta enyhe sértettséggel a hangjában. Hermione ezt hallva felnevetett.

– Nem szeretem a felhajtást – rázta meg a fejét.

– Naaa, csak egy kis bulit – nyafogott Sirius, és az ujjaival nyomatékosította a kicsi szót. A tekintete teljesen olyan volt, mint egy könyörgő kiskutyáé, és Hermione ezt látva sóhajtott egyet.

– Na jó, de tényleg nem akarok nagy dorbézolást! Csak bemutattok a többi barátotoknak, és esetleg megiszunk egy vajsört – adta be a derekát végül Hermione, mire Sirius diadalittasan pillantott a többiekre.

Vacsoráig a klubhelyiségben maradtak és beszélgettek. Hermione hamar rájött, hogy Remus és Sirius sokkal közvetlenebb volt diákkorában, James pedig, akit korábban nem ismert, teljesen olyan volt, mint Harry. Nem csak külsőre, de belsőre is rengeteg hasonlóság volt köztük. Ez halványan megmosolyogtatta Hermionét. Ha más nem, legalább Jamesben láthatta Harryt.

***

A vacsora zökkenőmentes volt, Hermione legnagyobb örömére. Dumbledore, még mielőtt megjelentek a tálcák, bemutatta Hermionét a többi diáknak, és megkért rá mindenkit, hogy legyenek vele türelmesek, mivel elveszítette a családját. Hermione hálás volt ezért. Hiába fogadta el, hogy nem mehetett haza, még nagyon friss volt számára az egész helyzet.

A griffendéles asztalnál, a közelükben ülők rámosolyogtak, de csak néhányan szólították meg.

– Szia Hermione, a nevem Dorcas Meadowes, a legtöbben Casnak hívnak – mutatkozott be egy mosolygós, sötétbarna hajú lány. A vonásai bájosak voltak, és az ében fekete szemei érdeklődően csillogtak.

Hermione már sokszor hallotta ezt a nevet. Rémszem Mordon gyakran emlegette Dorcas Meadowes-t a Főhadiszálláson. Hermione és a barátai csak úgy ismerték a griffendélest, mint a lányt, akitől még Voldemort is megijedt, és saját kezűleg végzett vele. Megtisztelőnek érezte, hogy megismerheti a boszorkányt, akire még Rémszem Mordon is felnézett.

– Szia, Cas – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Biztos szeretni fogod itt – csacsogott tovább Dorcas – Szomorú, ami anyukáddal történt – tette hozzá együttérzően, majd finoman átnyúlt az asztalon, és megszorította egy pillanatra Hermione kezét.

Hermione összeszorította az ajkait.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felzaklatni – mentegetőzött Dorcas – Ők a barátaim Alice Travers és Marlene McKinnon – mutatta be a két lányt, akik a jobbján ültek.

Hermione végignézett rajtuk. Marlene kreol volt és fekete, göndör haj keretezte az arcát. Hűvösnek tűnt, de nem látszott veszélyesnek. Alice ellenben kiköpött olyan volt, mint Neville, és ez elszorította Hermione szívét.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – mondta végül, és halványan rámosolygott mindkét lányra.

– Nem hiányzik Franciaország? – kérdezte Marlene, mire Hermione nyelt egyet. Újabb hazugság.

Sirius észrevette ezt, és érdeklődve figyelte a lányt.

 _– Nem tudom, meddig bírom ezt_ – gondolta, majd összeráncolt homlokkal pillantott Siriusra és Jamesre. Ezt látva, Sirius rálépett Marlene lábára.

– Hé, Black! – mordult fel Marlene.

– Ne zaklasd ilyenekkel, Marls, így is épp elég szar neki, hogy ott kellett hagynia a barátait a régi sulijában – mutatott rá Sirius, és Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Hálás volt, hogy Sirius kimentette a hazugság elől.

– Nem könnyű, Marlene, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretni fogom itt – válaszolta végül mégis Hermione. Nem akarta, hogy Marlene és a barátai ne kedveljék, hiszen pont az volt a célja, hogy új barátokat találjon magának.

– Ne haragudj, csajszi, nem akartam tolakodó lenni – mondta Marlene, majd megforgatta a szemeit, amikor Sirius megcsóválta a fejét.

– Semmi baj – biztosította róla Hermione.

– Inkább meséljünk Hermionénak a suliról – vetette fel Dorcas, és bátorítóan Hermionéra mosolygott.

A vacsora hátralévő részében ártalmatlan dolgokról beszélgettek, és Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy a három lány közül mindegyikük szimpatikus volt számára. Egyikük sem volt sekélyes, mint Lavender Brown vagy Parvati, és ez már több volt, mint amire Hermione számított. Habár, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, a legjobban Dorcas személyisége nyerte meg. A lány nagyon kedves és életvidám volt, és Hermione úgy érezte, hogy pont egy ilyen pozitív személyre volt szüksége ezekben a nehéz a napokban.

Miután visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe, Hermione arra hivatkozva, hogy fáradt, hamar elbúcsúzott a fiúktól. Már indult volna a hálók felé, amikor Sirius megölelte. Hermione tekintete kikerekedett, és döbbenten pillantott Jamesre és Remusra, akik egyszerűen csak vállat vontak. 

– Oh... oké – mondta végül, majd finoman megpaskolta Sirius hátát.

– Bocsánat – nevetett fel a fiú, majd zavartan beletúrt a hosszú, fekete hajába, miután elengedte Hermionét. – Tudom, hogy nem mindenki szereti az öleléseket – tette hozzá.

– Semmi baj, szeretem az öleléseket, csak váratlan volt – biztosította mosolyogva Hermione.

– Akkor jó – mondta megkönnyebbülten Sirius – Holnap látunk reggelinél? – kérdezte kacsintva, mire Hermione nevetve bólintott.

– Jó éjt, fiúk – köszönt el, majd visszavonult a szobájába.

Elment zuhanyozni, és végiggondolta a napját, ami igencsak mozgalmas volt. Örült neki, hogy máris talált barátokat. Legalábbis Sirius, Remus és James, biztos volt benne, hogy a barátai... vagy legalábbis azok lesznek. Ha más nem, Sirius gesztusa az öleléssel elég árulkodó volt. Ahogy az ölelésre gondolt, akaratán kívül elmosolyodott. Hálás volt érte, hogy a fiú ilyen megértő volt a törékeny lelkiállapotával, még úgy is, hogy nem tudta az igazat. Finoman beszappanozta magát, miközben a lányokra gondolt. Lily Evans döbbenetesen, sőt kiábrándítóan viselkedett. Hermione álmában sem gondolta volna, a történetek alapján, hogy Lily ilyen rideg és maró tudott lenni. Csak remélni merte, hogy Lily idővel majd megenyhül.

Ellenben Dorcas, Alice és Marlene pozitív csalódás volt számára. Örült neki, hogy esélyt adtak neki, és barátkoztak vele. Ez számára újdonság volt, hiszen a kilencvenes években, a legtöbben csak egy könyvmolynak tartották, akinek Harryn és Ronon kívül nincsenek barátai. Meglepően jó érzés volt számára, hogy nyitottak felé az emberek, és csak remélni merte, hogy sikerül megtartania ezeket a bimbózó barátságokat.

Hamarosan visszament a szobájába. Előkészítette az egyenruháját, és bepakolta a tanszereit a válltáskájába, mielőtt lefeküdt volna. Miután elhelyezkedett az ágyában, finoman cirógatni kezdte Csámpást, aki odabújt hozzá. Harryre és Ronra gondolt, miközben lassan elnyomta az álom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Bellianyu   
> Köszönet érte :)


	4. Chapter 4

–4–

Egy héttel később, reggel fájdalmasan ült fel az ágyában, és megdörzsölte a szemét, mielőtt a kandallón lévő órára pillantott. Kimerült volt, hiába aludta át az éjszakát, a szervezete még mindig nem heverte ki teljesen az időutazás utóhatásait. Fél nyolc volt, és a tanítás nyolckor kezdődött, ráadásul az első órája az iskola másik felében, a pincében volt. Ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy el fog késni, gyorsan kiugrott az ágyából, majd megcirógatta Csámpás fejét, mielőtt a szekrényéhez lépett. Magára rángatta a fehérneműjét, majd felvette a kikészített egyenruháját. Nem volt ideje a reggeli tusolásra, így egy tisztító bűbájt is magára szórt, mielőtt ismét, laza kontyba varázsolta a haját. Egy enyhe smink bűbájt is használt, hogy elfedje a szemei alatt éktelenkedő, sötét karikákat, majd utoljára még magára nézett a tükörben, mielőtt a vállára vette a táskáját, és kiviharzott a szobájából.

Szinte átcsörtetett az üres klubhelyiségen, majd kisuhant a portrélyukon, és hevesen lerohant a lépcsőkön. Tudta, hogy nem lesz ideje reggelizni, szóval minden erejével félrelökte az éhségérzetet, és azt szajkózta magának, hogy majd ebédkor bepótolja a kimaradt étkezést.

Amikor végül leért a pincébe, már elmúlt nyolc óra, így a bájital terem ajtaja zárva volt. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan lenyomta a tömör bronz kilincset. Utálta, hogy már a második héten elkésik, de nem tudott ezen változtatni, így restelkedő mosollyal lépett be a tanterembe.

– Áh, Miss Hermione Wood – üdvözölte kedélyesen Lumpsluck professzor, aki úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem tulajdonított neki jelentőséget, hogy Hermione elkésett. Ez valamelyest megnyugtatta a lányt.

– Wood! – hallotta hirtelen Sirius hangos suttogását, és megforgatta a szemeit. Ennyi erővel a jóképű griffendéles kiabálhatott is volna, hiszen így is mindenki hallotta a teremben.

– Bocsánat a késésért, Tanár Úr – mondta lesütötte szemekkel Hermione, miközben a munkapadhoz sietett, ahol Sirius, James és Remus már ott ültek.

– Semmi baj, Miss Wood... amíg persze nem csinál belőle rendszert – biztosította mosolyogva Lumpsluck professzor.

Hermionét meghatotta a gondolat, hogy a fiúk foglaltak neki helyet, hiszen még alig ismerték, de úgy tűnt, hogy mivel ők találtak rá, kötelességüknek érezték, hogy figyeljenek rá és segítsenek neki beilleszkedni, és Hermione ezért nagyon hálás volt.

Ahogy leült a helyére, letette maga mellé a táskáját a földre, majd a fiúkra mosolygott, mielőtt körbenézett a helyiségben. Már volt bájitaltan órája, de akkor elméleti tananyagot vettek, így egészen máshogy volt elrendezve a tanterem, viszont most, hogy a főzéshez voltak bekészítve a padok, nagyobb teret kapott bámészkodni.

– Mi újság, Hermione? – kérdezte vigyorogva James.

Hermione, ahogy jobban belegondolt, már nem volt annyira meglepve, hogy ilyen hamar összebarátkozott a Tekergőkkel, hiszen az egész roxfortos karrierjét fiúk társaságában töltötte, ráadásul az egyikük James kisfia volt. Egyébként is, véleménye szerint, a fiúkkal sokkal könnyebb volt szót érteni. Nem kellett őket folyton lelkileg pátyolgatni, és kielemezni velük minden helyzetet, mint a lányokkal. Hermione világéletében utálta a csajos traccs partikat, pont ezért nem jött ki túl jól a szobatársaival. Lavendert csak a külseje érdekelte, Parvati pedig csak pletykálni szeretett. Szóval nem csoda, hogy Ginnyn kívül nem igen voltak lány barátai a jövőben. Talán még Luna, de őt is inkább csak közeli ismerősnek tartotta, mintsem valódi barátnak. A fiúkat jobban kedvelte. Ők nem kerteltek, és mindig kimondták, amire gondoltak. Még úgyis, ha ezzel kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztak másokat, vagy megbántottak vele valakit. Ők csak sodródtak az árral, és nem foglalkoztak olyan kicsinyes dolgokkal, mint a pletykálás, és Hermione pontosan ezt szerette bennük.

– Egészen jól, James, köszi, hogy kérded. Csak az a gond, hogy elaludtam, és utálok reggeli nélkül bájitaltanra futni, kora hajnalban. Nem szeretem a pincét – rázta ki a hideg, majd ásított egyet.

Sirius Black szintén szemben ült vele, James mellett, és önelégült mosollyal bámulta. Amióta csak megérkezett, a fiú le nem vette róla a szemét. Ő volt a legvonzóbb a Tekergők közül, Hermione most már biztosra tudta, hogy a történetek igazak voltak róla, habár James sem panaszkodhatott, ő is nagyon jóképű fiú volt. Remus pedig igaz, hogy csendesebb és visszahúzódóbb volt, de ő is vonzó fiatalember volt.

Sirius láthatóan élvezte bámulni őt; Hermione már többször rajta kapta mióta megérkezett, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom. Ami viszont döbbenetes volt, hogy Siriust a legkevésbé sem érdekelte ha lebukott. Ilyenkor egyszerűen csak kacsintott egyet, majd vadul flörtölni kezdett. Hermionét ez váratlanul érte és lesokkolta; a barátsága Harryékkel egyáltalán nem készítette fel erre a fajta közeledésre. Ron soha életében nem kezelte lánynak, hiszen számára Hermione egy volt közülük, Harry pedig lánytesóként tekintett rá, így ő sem flörtölt vele soha.

Ellenben Sirius, láthatóan, csak ezt az egy formáját ismerte a nonverbális kommunikációnak. Már a kviddicspályán elkezdte, amikor először találkoztak, de azóta egyre szemtelenebbül és egyre gyakrabban csinálta. Hermione pedig azon kapta magát, hogy sokszor felveszi a kesztyűt, és ő is flörtöl a fiúval, hiába tudta, hogy ez nem feltétlenül volt jó ötlet. Nem akarta, hogy félreértse a fiú, de egyszerűen nem bírta megállni.

Viszont volt valami más is, ami foglalkoztatta a lányt; hol volt Peter Pettigrew? Amióta megérkezett, egyetlen egyszer sem látta, pedig, ha jól értette a jövőben, Pettigrew jó barátságban volt a Tekergőkkel, és hősként tekintett Jamesre és Siriusra. Ennek ellenére mégsem látta egész héten. Sőt, a fiúk se hozták szóba. Abban viszont Hermione egészen biztos volt, hogy valahol léteznie kellett a patkánynak, hiszen Albus pontosan tudta, hogy kiről van szó, amikor említést tett neki róla.

– Rendben, osztály. Most, hogy mindenki megtalálta a helyét, tényleg elkezdjük az órát – zavarta meg hirtelen a gondolatmenetét Lumpsluck professzor hangja. Hermione elmosolyodott; örült neki, hogy legalább volt néhány professzora, akik a jövőben is tanították. Megkönnyítette kicsit a beilleszkedést, ahogy az is, hogy talált barátokat, főleg, hogy egyikük szinte kiköpött olyan volt, mint Harry.

– A mai órán megpróbálkoznak az Amortentia bájital elkészítésével. Elevenítsük kicsit fel az elméleti tananyagot. Ki tudja, hogy mire is jó ez a bájital?

Hermione azonnal, reflexszerűen jelentkezett, ahogy Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes és egy zsíros hajú, mardekáros diák is. Hermionéban majdnem megállt az ütő, amikor rájött, hogy ki is volt a negyedik személy; Perselus Piton.

_– Te jó ég. Eddig, hogy nem vettem észre?_

Tudta, hogy egyszer Piton is volt diák, sőt még történeteket is hallott a Főhadiszálláson arról, hogy Remus és Sirius évfolyamtársa volt. Egyszerűen csak elfelejtkezett erről a tényről, hiszen teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét, hogy megszokja az új életét. Váratlanul érte, hogy meglátta Pitont, és teljesen felzaklatta. Ahogy újra odapillantott felé, észrevette, hogy már diákkorában is rendelkezett azzal a hűvös, rideg és szigorú aurával, ami a jövőben jellemezte.

Diákként, ez a tartás, igazán lenyűgöző volt, főleg úgy, hogy Piton nem volt valami ápolt és vonzó fiú. Hermione jobban végignézett rajta. Ugyanaz a kampós orr, ugyanaz a zsíros, fekete haj, és ugyanazok a szúrós, fekete íriszek. Feltűnt neki, hogy míg felnőttként nagyon adott a ruházatára, addig diákként igencsak fesletten járt. A fekete talárja több helyen fakó volt és szakadt, nyilvánvalóan használtan vette. Hermione azt is észrevette, hogy a nyakkendőjén és az ingén még foltok is voltak néhány helyen, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez zavarja. Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy se pénze, se igénye nem volt rá, hogy helyrehozza a ruházatát. 

– Látom, jó páran tanultak, de csak egyikük válaszolhatja meg a kérdést – mondta Lumpsluck, majd végignézett a termen, mielőtt megállt a tekintete Hermionén. – Legyen ön, Miss Wood. Avassa be a többieket. Mire jó az Amortentia főzet? – kérdezte Lumpsluck, majd biztatóan Hermionéra mosolygott.

– Az Amortentia, a legerősebb szerelmi bájital a világon. Nagyon veszélyes főzet, mivel nem valódi érzelmeket hoz létre, csak egy fals képet fest. Aki megissza, jóval inkább megszállottá válik, mintsem szerelmessé, hiszen még a mágia sem képes meghamisítani a valódi szerelmet. Az a hír járja róla, hogy mindenkinek más illatú. Mindenki olyan illatokat érez benne, melyeket vonzónak talál –magyarázta Hermione, és biztosra ment, hogy ezúttal ne sorolja fel botor mód az illatokat, amiket ő maga érez a bájitalban. A jövőben épp elég kínos volt, amikor megtette.

Egyébként is, mivel már túllépett Ronon, biztos volt benne, hogy már nem ugyanazokat az illatokat érzi, mint pár évvel korábban.

– Nagyon jó, tíz pont a Griffendélnek – mondta Lumpsluck, majd hadarni kezdett valamit a szerelmi bájitalokról, miközben felvarázsolta a táblára a receptet, és a tankönyv oldalszámát. Hermione elégedetten mosolygott a nemlétező bajsza alatt, és próbálta kizárni Sirius Black pillantásait. Azon tűnődött, hogy vajon a fiúk milyen illatokat fognak érezni az üstben.

Hamarosan minden diák elözönlötte az alapanyag raktárt. Egyedül Remus és Hermione maradt a helyén, mivel egyikük sem szeretett tolongni a tömegben. Inkább kivárták a sorukat.

– Szerinted te milyen illatokat fogsz érezni az üstben? – érdeklődte Hermione, mire Remus meglepetten elmosolyodott. A barna szemei kíváncsian felcsillantak.

– Hermione, szerinted mi okom lenne felfedni a számomra vonzó illatokat, amik esetleg a szerelmi bájitalból áradnak majd? – kérdezte játékosan Remus.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Hát, talán segíthetnék megtalálni azt, akinek az illatát érzed, és így lehetne egy randid egy helyes lánnyal, a jövő heti roxmortsi kirándulásra – mondta Hermione, és a hangja ártatlan volt, annak ellenére, hogy a mosolya másról árulkodott.

Remus kuncogni kezdett a lányt hallva. Láthatóan nem hitte el, hogy Hermione nem fogja kicikizni.

– Esküszöm, senkinek nem mondom el, ha fiatalabb nálunk, Remus – suttogta Hermione.

Remus egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd bólintott.

– Meg kell hagyni, igen meggyőző tudsz lenni, Wood – mondta – Ha annyira érdekel, szerintem friss epret, karamellt és hajnalka illatot fogok érezni. Persze ez csak az én feltevésem.

Hermione elmosolyodott. A hajnalka egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hiszen a virág kapcsolódott a holdciklushoz, így nem csoda, hogy a Remusban lakozó vérfarkasnak vonzó volt az illata. Bár az eper sem volt újdonság, mivel a jövőben, Tonks parfümjének pontosan ez a gyümölcs volt a fő alkotóeleme.

– Na, és neked szerinted milyen illata lesz? – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból Remus kérdése.

Hermione nem akart erre a kérdésre válaszolni, főleg, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen irányba változott számára a bájital illata. Egyedül abban volt biztos, hogy nem Ront fogja érezni benne.

Már válaszolt volna, amikor James visszatért a padjukhoz.

– Szerintem ideje kimenni a raktárba – mondta Hermione, majd talpra szökkent – Hozok neked is alapanyagokat – ajánlotta fel.

– Kedves vagy, köszönöm, de remélem tudod, hogy ezzel nem úszod meg a válaszolást – figyelmeztette rá Remus – Hiszen én is elmondtam – tette hozzá.

Hermione kiment a raktárba, és neki állt összeszedni mindent. Mire végzett, egyedül volt. Már az utolsó alapanyagért nyúlt, amikor egy nagyon magas, betegesen sovány, kampós orrú fiú, félretaszította. Hermione majdnem nekivágódott a szemközti falnak.

– Hé! Nézz a lábad elé! – korholta Hermione, mielőtt észrevette, hogy aki fellökte az nem más volt, mint a tinédzser Perselus Piton. 

_– Ennek nagyon rossz vége lehet_ – gondolta Hermione, majd nyelt egyet.

Hermione emlékezett rá, hiszen Harry elmesélte neki, hogy Piton ötödikes koráig jóban volt Lilyvel, de akkor lesárvézűzte, és Lily örökre megszakította vele a barátságot.

Piton ekkor közelíteni kezdett felé. Gúnyos mosoly pihent az ajkán, pontosan olyan, mint amilyet Hermione a jövőben rengetegszer látott a férfi arcán.

– Azt hinné az ember, hogy egy magadfajta, észkombájn giffrendélesnek, több esze van, minthogy belém kössön! – sziszegte baljósan Piton.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg a fiú hangszínétől a félhomályos helyiségben. Merlin, Piton világéletében ijesztő volt. Semmit nem változott az évek során, felnőttként is pontosan ilyen rossz volt a kisugárzása. Ugyanez a hang förmedt rá diákkorában, amikor Piton a professzora volt. Ugyanez a rideg sziszegés taposta le heti szinten az önbecsülését.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy félnem kellene tőled – mondta végül Hermione, minden griffendéles bátorságát összeszedve. Lehet, hogy a jövőben nem mert ellenszegülni Pitonnak, de itt a fiú is csak egy volt a diákok közül, és Hermionénak nem volt kötelessége elviselni, hogy Piton ide-oda taszigálja.

– Tudtommal te is csak egy diák vagy – emlékeztette rá – Csak mert mardekáros vagy, még nincs jogod ilyen bunkónak és gonosznak lenned másokkal! Soha nem ártottam neked, hiszen nem is ismerlek! – mondta feszülten Hermione.

Piton már válaszra nyitotta a száját, és az arckifejezése egyre gúnyosabbá vált. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valamit a lány barátságáról készült mondani a Tekergőkkel, és persze arról, hogy a fiúk milyen csúnyán bántak vele, jogtalanul. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a Tekergők tényleg eltúloztak dolgokat, de abban is, hogy Piton sem volt egy szentlélek. Sejtette, hogy az egész piszkálódás onnan indult, hogy Piton furcsa fiú volt. Na, és persze abban is biztos volt, hogy James nyilván irigy volt Pitonra, amikor Lily Evans inkább a mardekárossal barátkozott helyette.

– Azt gondolná az ember, hogy egy olyan mardekáros csúfságnak, mint Pipogyusz, több esze van, mint, hogy piszkálja a mi új barátnőnket. Vagy szerinted nem így van, James? – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione háta mögül Sirius. Ahogy meghallotta a fiú hangját, megkönnyebbülten kiengedte a levegőt, amiről nem is tudta, hogy bent tartotta.

– De, pontosan így gondolná az ember, Sirius. Lehet, hogy a zsír befolyt már az agyába is – nevetett fel harsányan James – De az is lehet, hogy szimplán egy idióta. Jó ideje erre gyanakszom.

Hermione megfordult a tengelye körül, hogy szemben legyen Jamesszel és Siriusszal, de Sirius ekkor már, védelmezően, előtte állt. Nyilván abban a hitben volt, hogy a lány nem tudja megvédeni magát, de az is lehet, hogy csak úriember akart lenni. Hermione nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy utálta, ha gyengének gondolják, csak mert lány. Dühös akart lenni, de nem tudott. Ezúttal ugyanis, legbelül, örült Sirius gesztusának. Piton diákként is megfélemlítő volt, és jobban érezte magát, hogy már nem volt vele kettesben a szűkös raktárban.

– Köszönöm, hogy a segítségemre siettetek fiúk, mintha egy elesett hölgy lennék, de meg tudom magam védeni, ha kell. Egyébként is, képes vagyok civilizáltan viselkedni, még a legneveletlenebb osztálytársaimmal is – mondta végül.

– Ezt a gyereket jobb, ha elkerülöd, Hermione. Veszélyes tud lenni ez a rohadék – mondta Sirius.

James és Sirius ezután elállták az ajtót, hogy Piton ne tudjon elmenekülni. És mivel mindketten izmosak voltak, így Pitonnak esélye sem volt áttörni rajtuk.

Hermione ezt látva erősen megbökte Sirius mellkasát az ujjával.

– Áu. Ezt meg miért csináltad? – fakadt ki Siriusból.

– Mert te is úgy viselkedsz most, mint ahogy egy rohadék tenné! – magyarázta szigorúan Hermione. – Fejezzétek be ezt a gyerekes hülyeséget, és engedjétek ki a raktárból! És ne merészeljétek elgáncsolni, vagy megátkozni!

– Nem kell a segítséged! – csattant fel Piton.

– Hát persze, hogy nem, Piton – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione. – Nyilván észrevetted volna, hogy el akarnak gáncsolni. Biztos, nagyon élvezted volna, ahogy pofára esel, ha nem szólok – tette hozzá szarkasztikusan. – Amúgy pedig legközelebb nem leszek ütköző közted és a barátaim között! Mindhárman idiótán viselkedtetek, és ideje volna befejezni ezt a gyerekes agressziót egymással szemben! Szóval, ha minden hozzávalód meg van, javaslom, hogy menj vissza! És jegyezd meg, legközelebb ne így mutatkozz be valakinek, akit még nem ismersz. Ne legyél ilyen harapós! Nehéz úgy barátkozni, ha ellenséges vagy – mondta Hermione, mielőtt kitessékelte Pitont a raktárból.

– Akkor sem kell a segítséged! – morogta makacson Piton, de ettől függetlenül visszament a tanterembe.

– Szerencséd, hogy Hermione itt van, Pipogyusz – dünnyögte Sirius Piton után. – Különben lehet, hogy megnézzük Jamesszel, hogy idén milyen undorító alsógatyát vett neked anyád!

Hermione mérgesen nézett Siriusra, mielőtt magához vette az utolsó alapanyagot. Még akkor is feszülten nézett a fiúkra, amikor visszament velük a terembe.

– Ez meg mire volt jó? – kérdezte csalódottan Sirius, miután mind visszaültek a helyükre.

– Csúnya dolog így piszkálni valakit, csak mert nem szép és nem kedves. Így is épp elég baja van anélkül is, hogy ti elgáncsolnátok, vagy megátkoznátok. Hagyjátok békén! Ha ő nem támad rátok, ne kezdeményezzetek vitát vele. Jobb dolgotok is lehetne, mint Piton szekálása!

– De... – kezdte Sirius, de Hermione beléfojtotta a szót.

– Sirius Black! Nem ajánlom, hogy vitatkozni kezdj velem ez ügyben! Mint mondtam, ha ő kezdi a szekálást, oké, védjétek meg magatokat. De ne legyetek gonoszak, és ne piszkáljátok ok nélkül. Kegyetlen dolog, főleg, hogy a külsejét bántjátok, amiről nem tehet. Esküszöm, ha még egyszer ezen kaplak titeket, megátkozom a seggeteket! – mondta Hermione dühösen, mire James vigyorogni kezdett.

– Ez rád is vonatkozik James Potter! – figyelmeztette.

– Wood, nem veheted át felettünk az uralmat, és nem szabhatsz szabályokat! Nem vagyunk a játékszereid! Mi vagyunk itt az egyetlen barátaid, és ha így bánsz velünk, lehet, mi sem leszünk már sokáig a barátaid – mondta idegesen Sirius.

– Hát persze, Godrik ments, hogy megtudjam, milyen érzés, ha nincsenek barátaim! – mondta gúnyosan Hermione, és eszébe jutott egy emlék. – Lehet, hogy a lányvécében fogok sírni miatta, ahol majd szépen rám támad egy hegyi troll és meg akar ölni! Na, akkor majd szükségem lesz hősökre, hogy megmentsenek! – James és Sirius egy pillanatra zavartan néztek rá, mielőtt Hermione folytatta. – Ha tényleg a barátotok vagyok, ahogy az előbb kijelentetted Sirius, akkor meg kell értenetek az én nézőpontomat is. Az, ahogy Perselus Pitonnal bántok, az igazságtalan és kegyetlen; egyáltalán nem griffendélesekhez méltó viselkedés. Az ilyen gonoszkodás és káröröm, a kígyókra jellemző, nem ránk. És egyébként is gyerekes az egész. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az egész abból fakad, hogy rivalizálsz vele Lily Evans figyelméért, James. Ez gyerekes és szánalmas, szóval ha nektek ez fontosabb, akkor nem is akarok a barátotok lenni! – fakadt ki Hermionéból.

James és Sirius ezután elhallgatott, és döbbenten nézte a lányt. Hermione ellenben elkezdte előkészíteni az alapanyagait, és Remusszal kezdett beszélgetni, aki eddig némán figyelte az eseményeket. Több esze volt, mintsem, hogy belefolyjon a vitába. Sejtette, hogy a barátai ismét bántották Pitont, de mivel a részleteket nem ismerte, így inkább pártatlan maradt. Egyébként sem támogatta, ahogy James és Sirius szekálta a mardekárost, és legbelül örült neki, hogy valaki végre megmondta nekik, hogy ez már kezd szánalmas lenni.

– Hermione, még mindig nem mondtad el, hogy te milyen illatot érzel, és most már az egész termet betölti a bájital gőze, mivel mások már elkezdtek főzni – mondta Remus, és a mondat végét, egyértelműen a fiúknak szánta. – Szóval tuti, hogy most már tudod – tette hozzá.

– Előbb mondja el James – vetette fel Hermione, majd barátságosan Jamesre mosolygott, remélve, hogy megtarthatja a titkát, és persze azt, hogy a fiúk túllépnek a korábbi vitán.

– Jaj, azt már mind tudjuk, hogy James Evanst érzi benne – szólt közbe Sirius.

– Hmm – sóhajtott fel James egyetértve – Szantálfa, méhpempő és magnólia.

Behunyta a szemét, és kiélvezte az illatot. Hermione ezt látva halkan felnevetett. Úgy tűnt, hogy hiába piszkálódott Lilyvel, és hiába volt vele hűvös, James továbbra is vonzódott hozzá. Hermione úgy döntött, hogy segíteni fog nekik, és összehozza őket még hetedik előtt.

– Van, ami nem változik – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Remus, majd hirtelen témát váltott – Na, és neked milyen illata van, Tapmancs? Hiszen te mindennap másba vagy szerelmes – nevetett fel.

– Valójában én is pont ezen gondolkodtam – mondta eltűnődve Sirius, majd ismét mélyen belélegezte az illatot. – Ez teljesen új.

James és Hermione szórakozottan felnevetett, amikor Sirius úgy kezdte szaglászni a levegőt, mint egy kutya.

– Érzek benne vaníliát... fréziát... rózsavizet és... almás pitét – mondta Sirius, és láthatóan minden lélegzetvételnél más-más illatjegyet érzett.

Hermione döbbenten nézte a fiút. Az arcbőrén minden este rózsavizet használt, és ott voltak a vaníliás gyertyák a szobájában, amiket tanulás közben égetett. A kedvenc desszertje az almás pite volt, és a parfüm, amit Londonban vett, frézia illatú volt.

Ez mégis mit jelentett? Az lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy Sirius Black tudat alatt vonzódni kezdett hozzá. Nem lett volna furcsa? Mi több, kínos? Hermione ismerte a saját idejében. Merlin szerelmére, hiszen látta meghalni.

Hermione végül elzavarta ezeket a gondolatokat, és neki látott a főzésnek. Már így is le voltak maradva a Pitonnal való incidens miatt, és nem akart rossz jegyet kapni.

– Tudod, Hermione most már tényleg elmondhatnád, hogy milyen illatot érzel – zökkentette ki a munkából Remus suttogása. – Mi már mind felfedtük – emlékeztette rá.

Hermione halványan Remusra mosolygott.

– Hidd el, elmondanám, de jelenleg még én sem jöttem rá, hogy milyen illatot érzek, arra meg pláne nem, hogy kinek van ilyen illata – válaszolta.

– Ez nem igaz, tuti, hogy tudod, milyen illatot érzel – nyaggatta Remus.

– Jó, lebuktam, igazad van – vette még halkabbra a hangját. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy levonnál olyan következtetéseket, amik nincsenek ott, ha elmondanám, milyen illatú a főzetem.

Remus megvakarta az állát.

– Nem egészen értem, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni, Hermione – ismerte be, mire Hermione bámulni kezdte.

Remus kimerültnek tűnt, és Hermione ekkor rádöbbent, hogy péntek éjjel telihold volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy még ezen a délutánon kapni fog a fiú egy levelet Dumbledore-tól, amiben egy kitalált mese lesz egy beteg rokonról. Ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy időben kicsempésszék Remust a kastélyból, hogy át tudjon változni a Szellemszálláson.

Hermione megsajnálta a fiút, ezért elmagyarázta, hogy mire gondolt. Pontosan tudta, hogy milyen illatot érzett, és ez megijesztette, szóval ezért nem akarta beleavatni a barátait.

– Csak azt mondom, hogy tuti, hogy tudod, hogy kinek van ilyen illata – magyarázta Hermione.

– Az illető roxfortos? – kerekedtek ki Remus szemei.

– Ki az, Hermione? – suttogta a lány fülébe egy mély hang, mire Hermione megugrott, és véletlenül kiborította a kezében lévő fiola tartalmát.

– Óvatosan, Wood – suttogta halkan Sirius, és hátulról átölelte Hermione derekát.

– Sirius Black, ha még egyszer letámadsz hátulról, ne lepődj meg, ha bordán könyököllek! – mondta feszülten Hermione, és próbálta lerázni a folyadékot, ami a kézfejére is ráfolyt.

Valójában nem volt dühös. Hermionét csak meglepte az érzés, ami átjárta, amikor Sirius a fülébe suttogott. A lehelete forró volt, ahogy a bőréhez ért, és Hermionét kirázta tőle a hideg. Ráadásul furcsán összeszorult a gyomra is. És, ha mindez nem lett volna elég, a fiú szorosan átölelte, és ez szintén végigbizsergette a lány gerincét. Akaratán kívül belesimult az ölelésbe, míg finoman neki nem dőlt Sirius izmos mellkasának.

Hermione nem tudta, hogy a bájital émelyítő gőze, vagy az, hogy magára borította az egyik hozzávalót, volt az oka, de úgy érezte, hogy örökre Sirius Black karjaiban tudna maradni. Melegség járta át, és még jobban neki dőlt a fiúnak.

– Milyen illatot érzel, Hermione? – duruzsolta a fülébe Sirius.

– Motorolajat... bőrt... frissen vágott füvet... és cédrusfát – válaszolta halkan Hermione.

Felsóhajtott, majd az alsó ajkába harapott, amikor leesett neki, hogy komolyan válaszolt a fiúnak. Ráadásul az illatjegyek, amiket felsorolt, Siriusra voltak jellemzőek. A motorolaj, a szünidőben való motorozás miatt lengte körbe, a bőr, a puha bőrdzsekije miatt, a frissen vágott fű, a kviddics miatt, a cédrusfa pedig az arcvize alapillata volt.

 _– A francba! –_ gondolta szinte azonnal.

Hermione magában átkozódott. Biztos volt benne, hogy erről a hülye bájital gőz tehetett. Más magyarázatot nem látott, mivel nagyon rossz vége lett volna, ha belehabarodik Sirius Blackbe. Vagy nem? Hermione gondolatai zavarosan keringtek a fejében, és a gyomra ugrott egyet, amikor Sirius ajka, finoman súrolta a fülcimpáját. A fiú forró lehelete ismét végigsimított az érzékeny bőrén, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

– Frézia illatod van, Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Bellianyu   
> Köszönet érte :)


	5. Chapter 5

–5–

– Sirius Black! Merlin nevére, mégis mit művel? – förmedt rá dühösen McGalagony professzor.

Hermione ekkor odapillantott Siriusra, és észrevette, hogy a székén hintázik. Szinte már veszélyes szinten hátradőlt, és kicsin múlt, hogy nem esett le a székről. Emellett lustán suhintgatott a pálcájával, és az asztalán lévő nyuszit különféle tárgyakká változtatta. Nem is figyelt oda az állatra, amivel játszott; úgy nézett ki, mint aki álmodozik. Az ajkán halvány mosoly pihent, és egyértelmű volt, hogy teljesen hidegen hagyta a külvilág.

– Mi van? – kérdezte hirtelen. A tekintete továbbra is üveges volt miközben válaszolt. Még láthatóan nem tért teljesen vissza a jelenbe.

– Mr. Black, maga mégis mit művel ezzel a szerencsétlen nyúllal? Azt kértem, hogy változtassa öntözőkannává, nem pedig azt, hogy csináljon belőle tányért, vasalót és könyvnehezéket! – mondta feszülten McGalagony.

Hermione majdnem felnevetett, amikor Sirius anélkül, hogy letette volna a széket a lábaira, lassan felpillantott az átváltoztatástan professzorra, majd mérgesen nézett rá, amiért megzavarta az álmodozásban.

– Nyugodj már le, Minnie! Csak meguntam a kannát – forgatta meg a szemeit Sirius, mielőtt önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd a nyúlra emelte a pálcáját, és tökéletes öntözőkannává varázsolta.

McGalagony professzor összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Fejezze be a hintázást a székén, vagy megint büntetésbe küldöm, Mr. Black! – csattant fel a boszorkány, mielőtt a tekintete abba az irányba siklott, ahol Hermione ült Dorcas Meadowes mellett. Már jó párszor sikeresen átváltoztatta az asztalán lévő, szerencsétlen kiscicát fonott kosárrá, ahogy McGalagony kérte tőle, és ekkor a pennájával játszott. A kiscica élvezte, ahogy Hermione ide-oda húzkodta előtte.

– Miss Wood, ezek az állatok nem az ön szórakoztatására vannak itt! Szóval, ha kérhetném, ne játsszon velük! – mondta feszülten McGalagony. Érezhető volt, hogy az osztályon vezette le a dühét, amit Sirius kavart fel benne.

– Sajnálom professzor. Csak szegény kiscica már nagyon unta, miután ötödik alkalommal is sikeresen átváltoztattam fonott kosárrá – magyarázta Hermione – Gondoltam, megérdemel egy kis szünetet – tette hozzá lesütött szemekkel.

– Önnek is sikerült a kijelölt feladat? – kérdezte McGalagony hitetlenkedve.

Hermione ekkor rájött, hogy ebben az időben csak egy szerencsétlen, francia árva volt, nem pedig a korosztálya legtehetségesebb boszorkánya, ahogy a saját idejében utaltak rá a tanárai. McGalagony okkal nem kivételezett vele, és ennek valahol Hermione örült is, de ebben a percben visszasírta azt a McGalagonyt, akinek ő volt a kedvence.

– Igen, professzor – válaszolta végül, majd szó nélkül átváltoztatta újra a cicát.

McGalagony professzor megvizsgálta a tökéletes fonott kosarat, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Jól van, mindketten kapnak öt pontot Mr. Blackkel. Nyilvánvaló, hogy jó érzékük van az átváltoztatástanhoz. Most pedig tűnjön a szemem elől, Miss Wood! Házi feladatként olvassa el a tankönyv negyedik fejezetét, és írjon róla rövid vázlatot. Na, menjen! Ne zavarja tovább az órámat! Vigye magával Mr. Blacket is!

Sirius széke ekkor hangos puffanással landolt a lábain, majd talpra szökkent, és követte Hermionét az ajtó felé. Mielőtt Hermione kilépett volna rajta, Sirius megfogta neki, mint egy igazi úriember.

– Tehetségesek vagyunk átváltoztatásból, mi? – vigyorodott el Sirius, amint hallótávon kívül értek.

Hermione felpillantott a fiú arcába, és megcsóválta a fejét Sirius önelégült mosolyát látva. A hosszú, fekete haja tökéletesen keretezte az arcát, annak ellenére, hogy egy része megint belelógott a szemébe. Hermione ezt látva elmosolyodott.

– Láthatóan nem vagyok olyan tehetséges, mint te – mondta Hermione, habár ő arra utalt, hogy tizenhét éves létére, Sirius már legalább másfél éve animágus volt, nem pedig arra, ahogy a teremben, össze-vissza suhintgatott a pálcájával, odafigyelés nélkül.

– Ne szerénykedj; még Evanst és Remust sem engedte el velem soha korábban Minnie – mondta még mindig vigyorogva Sirius.

– Na, és mit tervezel hétvégére, Sirius? – érdeklődte Hermione, miközben visszaindultak a Griffendél-toronyba. Pénteken nem volt órájuk, így a hétre végeztek.

– Még nem tudom – mondta Sirius, majd halványan összeráncolta a szemöldökét és feszülten megdörzsölte a nyakát. – Az fix, hogy Remus hazamegy ma vagy holnap délután. A nagymamája nincs valami jól. Viszont holnap reggel kviddicsmeccs lesz. James és én is játszunk a Hollóhát ellen. Kijössz megnézni minket?

Hermione halványan rámosolygott. Úgy tűnt, hogy a reggeli incidens ellenére, mind James, mind Sirius megbocsájtotta, hogy megdorgálta őket... és a nap folyamán egyszer sem piszkálták Pitont. Még ebédnél sem nevettek rajta, pedig a mardekáros majdnem felbukfencezett a saját cipőfűzőiben. Hermione próbálta elfelejteni a bájitaltanon történteket. Bár főleg azért, mert valahányszor eszébe jutott Sirius ölelése és az, ahogy a fülébe suttogott, izgatottan összeszorult a gyomra.

– Miért is ne? Más dolgom úgy sem nagyon lesz – mondta Hermione, miközben beléptek a klubhelyiségbe.

Sirius ledobta magát a kanapéra, és szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor Hermione leült a legközelebbi karosszékbe.

– Ami a ma reggelt illeti – kezdte Hermione halkan.

 _– Merlin, de jól néz ki, amikor így mosolyog_ – gondolta Hermione, majd ahogy észbe kapott, elkergette ezeket az érzéseket.

– Szóval, nem akartam parancsolgatni neked és Jamesnek. Sajnálom, hogy elvettem a sulykot.

Sirius szélesen a lányra mosolygott.

– Ne aggódj emiatt, Mi. Néhány dologban teljesen igazad volt. Az egész hülyeség másodikban kezdődött, ha jól rémlik. James totál belezúgott Evansbe, de Evans akkoriban Pipogyusszal lógott, annak ellenére, hogy nem egy házban voltak. Asszem az első szívatás merő irigységből történt. James ötlete volt, természetesen. Én azt hittem, ez ilyen egyszeri dolog lesz, de amikor Evans megtudta, totál kiakadt Jamesre. És tizenkét évesen Jamesnek a negatív figyelem is figyelem volt. Szóval újra megszívattuk Pipogyuszt, hiszen valahányszor megtettük, Evans szóba állt Jamesszel. James imádta Lily figyelmét. Szörnyű, hogy elcsavarta a fejét a kis vörös.

– Szerintem még mindig teljesen oda van érte – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Aha, csak az a probléma, hogy négy év alatt se sikerült magába bolondítania Evanst – magyarázta Sirius.

– Erre nem fogadnék. Egész héten nem üvöltözött vele, mióta itt vagyok.

Sirius felnevetett.

– Hagyj neki időt.

– Egyébként... – kezdte Hermione. Sirius felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy észrevette a lány komolyabb hangvételét. – Mármint lehet, csak én vagyok paranoiás, de feltűnt, hogy valahányszor együtt nevetek Jamesszel, Lily szinte meggyilkol a szemeivel. Lehet, hogy irigy rám? Vagy fél attól, hogy Jamesnek már nem tetszik?

Sirius ezt hallva felült, és minden figyelmét Hermionéra irányította.

– Szerinted titokban tetszik neki James? Vagy legalábbis élvezi a figyelmet, amit eddig kapott tőle, és fenyegetésnek tart téged? – kérdezte Sirius elkomolyodva.

– Lehetséges – mondta Hermione. Tudta, hogy a sorssal játszik, de hát Lilyt és Jamest egymásnak teremtették. Ha csak arra volt szükségük, hogy valaki bátorítsa őket, ő nagyon szívesen segített nekik.

– Wood, szerintem pont rád volt szüksége ennek az iskolának – mondta kacsintva Sirius. – Ezt muszáj elmondanunk Jamesnek. Ha Evansnek tényleg tetszik, akkor el kell hívnia jövő héten Roxmortsba.

Sirius láthatóan nagyon izgatott volt a legjobb barátjáért, és ez megmosolyogtatta Hermionét.

– Ha már így felmerült – nézett a lány szemébe. Hermione érdeklődve figyelte. – Valaki már elhívott esetleg?

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, majd megrázta a fejét. Sirius, ezt látva, szélesen elmosolyodott. Alig egy méterre ültek egymástól, és Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy eltűnődik rajta, hogy vajon a fiú érezte-e onnan a frézia és vanília illatát.

– Tudod, Wood – mondta halkan Sirius, és átcsúszott a kanapé másik oldalára, hogy közelebb legyen Hermionéhoz. Szinte már megint belemászott az aurájába. – Ma reggel Remusszal arról beszélgettetek, hogy biztos ismeri azt, akinek az illatát érezted a bájitalban. Azt mondtad, hogy az illető roxfortos. Kérdem én, melyik diákhoz voltál elég közel ahhoz, hogy tudd, milyen az illata? – tűnődött el Sirius.

A fiú hangja bársonyos volt, és Hermionét kirázta a hideg, ahogy összeért a tekintetük. Egy távoli gondolat ott lebegett a szemei előtt, hogy szörnyű ötlet volt belehabarodnia Sirius Blackbe. Hiszen a legjobb barátja keresztapja lesz, ha Hermionénak nem sikerül megváltoztatnia, megint Azkabanba zárják tizenkét évre... habár ez utóbbit minden idegszála meg akarta akadályozni... na, és persze ott volt az is, hogy Sirius arról volt híres fiatalon, hogy összetörte a lányok szívét. És, ha ez nem lett volna elég, ennek tetejében ott volt a fiú hátborzongató családja is, akik teljes mellszélességgel támogatták Voldemortot, főleg az eszelős anyja.

Ennek ellenére Sirius kegyetlenül jóképű, vicces, hűséges, megnyerő és aranyos fiú volt. Ráadásul ebben a percben az arca alig néhány centire volt Hermionétól, és próbált rájönni, hogy mire gondol a lány.

– _Édes Merlin, segíts! –_ gondolta Hermione – _Vonzódom Sirius Blackhez!_

– Ez téged miért érdekel? – kérdezte játékosan Hermione, majd nyelt egyet, amikor rájött, hogy flörtölni kezdett Siriusszal. A fiú önelégült ábrázata is erről árulkodott.

– Talán baj, hogy érdekel? – búgta Sirius, és még közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. Hermione most már tökéletes érezte a kellemes illatát. Bőr, motorolaj, fű és cédrus.

 _– Merlin, de jó illata van_ – gondolta, és jólesően kirázta a hideg.

– Mindenkinek elmondanád – suttogta Hermione.

– Tudok titkot tartani, Mi – mondta sértetten Sirius. – Jobban, mint gondolnád – tette hozzá, és Hermione rögtön tudta, hogy a fiú Remus titkára utalt.

Hermione végül elhúzta a száját.

– Na persze, gondolom Liza Burton is így gondolja – dünnyögte Hermione. Állítólag Liza volt Sirius legutóbbi áldozata, és a klubhelyiségben mindenki tudta, hogy a hollóhátas boszorkány szakadt alsóneműt hordott.

– Hé, csak James, Remus és Peter tud Lizáról! – mentegetőzött Sirius.

– Hát nekem Cas mesélte – mutatott rá Hermione – Szóval nem mondom el neked, Sirius! Mivel ismerem a fajtádat. Kinevetnél, és mire lemegy a nap, már a mardekárosok is rajtam röhögnének!

– Gyerünk, Mi. Esküszöm, hogy tartom a számat – nyafogta édeskedve, és megint bevetette a kiskutya szemeket, amiknek Hermione nagyon nehezen tudott nemet mondani.

– Nem! – rázta meg határozottan a fejét Hermione.

– Ha nem mondod el, azt fogom terjeszteni rólad, hogy belezúgtál Pipogyuszba! – fenyegette játékosan Sirius, mire Hermione felhorkantott.

– Nem mered! – mondta hűvösen Hermione.

– Kipróbáljuk, szívem? – vigyorgott Sirius, majd Hermionéra kacsintott. Tudta, hogy nyert, amikor a lány kiöltötte a nyelvét.

– Szörnyű vagy, Sirius Black! – morogta Hermione.

– Tudom, Mi, de az emberek pont ezért szeretnek – nevetett fel a fiú. – Szóval, kiért dobog a szíved?

Hermione lesütötte a szemét, és hálát adott az égnek, amikor meghallotta Dorcas és Remus hangját. Néhány másodperccel később James, Alice és Marlene is megérkeztek.

– Ti meg miről vitatkoztok ilyen hevesen? – érdeklődte Dorcas, majd finoman félrelökte Siriust, hogy le tudjon ülni mellé a kanapéra.

Hermione ekkor hátradőlt a fotelben, és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy mi történt volna, ha a többiek nem érkeznek meg. Hermione rádöbbent, hogy kevesen múlt, hogy nem csókolta meg Siriust, hiszen nagyon közel voltak egymáshoz. De nem ez a gondolat ijesztette meg a legjobban, hanem az, hogy szerette volna, ha Sirius megcsókolja.

– Hermione azon volt, hogy elmondja nekem, hogy kinek az illatát érezte bájitaltanon – dalolta Sirius, majd ismét a lányra kacsintott.

– Na, ez engem is érdekel, ki izgatja a fantáziádat csajszi? – húzta az agyát Marlene.

Ezt hallva Remus és Alice is leültek a szabad helyekre, és mind meredten bámulni kezdték Hermionét. James ellenben Hermione foteljének a karfájára ült, és Siriushoz hasonlóan betolakodott az aurájába. Hermione elmosolyodott. Jamesnek teljesen olyan illata volt, mint Harrynek. Kamillás szappan és seprűfény.

Lily Evans pont ebben a percben lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, és hangosan fújtatott, ahogy észrevette Jamest Hermione személyes terében. Dühösen méregette a csoportot. Nem értette, miért nézte mindenki úgy Hermionét, mintha ő lenne a világ egyik csodája.

– Lily – motyogta Hermione, amikor a tekintete találkozott a dühös vörösével.

– Hé, el az agarakkal, Wood! – fakadt ki Jamesből. – Először is Evansnek egyáltalán nem olyan illata van, mint amiket reggel felsoroltál. Ráadásul erősen kétlem, hogy te leszbikus lennél. Szóval... – James ekkor észrevette, hogy Hermione nem figyel rá, és követte a tekintetét. Ekkor pillantott meg Lilyt. A vörös lány még egy pillanatra végignézett Hermionén, majd csalódottan elindult a hálókörletek felé.

– EVANS! – fakadt ki Jamesből, majd izgatottan felpattant és odarohant a lányhoz.

– Bajszagot érzek – jegyezte meg Remus.

– Igen, ennek kétlem, hogy jó vége lesz – értett egyet Alice, és érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket.

– Szia Evans, volna kedved eljönni velem Roxmortsba jövő hétvégén? – kérdezte James. Sirius izgatottan figyelte a párost, és Hermione majdnem felnevetett, mivel megint úgy mocorgott egy helyben, mint egy kutya.

– Potter, mégis melyik univerzumban hiszed, hogy igent mondanék egy randira veled? – csattan fel Lily, majd megpöckölte James homlokát.

– Hát reméltem, hogy ebben? – dünnyögte James, és vágyakozva nézett Lily után, aki elviharzott a lépcsők felé.

– Ez nem volt túl jó ötlet, tesó – mondta Sirius, amikor James csalódottan leroskadt a földre, a kanapé előtt.

– Egyetértek, esélytelen volt, hogy belemegy, azok után, hogy látott Hermione mellett – mondta Dorcas.

– Igen, túlságosan féltékeny – magyarázta Hermione.

– Várjatok, szerintetek Evans féltékeny? – ráncolta össze a homlokát James.

– Néha olyan fafejű vagy, James – szállt be Remus is a beszélgetésbe – Evans úgy gondolja, hogy te az övé vagy. Amióta az eszeteket tudjátok, te oda vagy érte. Na, és persze ezt ő nem fogja beismerni, de titkon számít rá, hogy nem nézel rá más lányokra – magyarázta a vérfarkas.

– Igen, szóval, ha azt hiszi, hogy te tovább léptél rajta, féltékeny lesz – magyarázta Sirius.

– Ti meg miről hadováltok? – értetlenkedett tovább James.

– Mond el neki, amit nekem, Mi – kérte Sirius.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Utálok belekavarni mások kapcsolatába, de észrevettem, hogy valahányszor beszélgetek vagy nevetgélek Jamesszel, Lily szemei szikrákat szórnak. Úgy néz ki, mint akit nagyon dühít az, hogy James más lányokkal van. Mint aki fél, hogy ellopom tőle a figyelmedet, James. Szerintem féltékeny, mert azt hiszi, hogy már én tetszem neked – magyarázta Hermione, mire mindenki bólogatni kezdett.

– Szóval van egy remek ötletem, Ágas – mondta izgatottan Sirius – Ha úgy csinálsz, mintha már nem érdekelne, és más lányokkal randiznál egy ideig, Evans féltékeny lesz. És végre, talán beléd zúg – mondta vigyorogva.

Hermione néhány percig némán figyelte Siriust. Ez szinte ugyanaz az ötlet volt, amit ő javasolt Ginnynek, amikor Harry le se tojta.

– De... így nem fogja azt hinni, hogy már nem tetszik? – kérdezte zavarodottan James. – Hiszen oda vagyok érte. Jobban, mint valaha.

– Édesem – sóhajtott fel Dorcas. – Nem azt mondjuk, hogy felejtsd el, Lilyt – magyarázta kedvesen.

– Igen, erről szó sincs – bólintott Remus.

– Csak azt akarjuk kihozni ebből, hogy ha nem kell megdolgoznia a figyelmedért, akkor nem is érdekli. Azt kell elérned, hogy harcolni akarjon a figyelmedért. Erre pedig az a legjobb módszer, ha úgy csinálsz, mintha már nem érdekelne. Ettől féltékenyebb lesz, mint valaha. De előre szólok, hogy én ebben nem veszek részt. Lily már így is épp eléggé gyűlöl engem! – mondta Hermione.

– Szerintem is igaza van, James – mondta Marlene, és a ritka mosolyai egyikével jutalmazta Hermionét.

– Jó, de akkor mégis kit hívjak el? – érdeklődte James, és gondterhelten pillantott Hermionéra.

– Fogalmam sincs, hívd el Cast vagy Marlene-t? – vont vállat Hermione.

– Ez rajtad áll, Marls, nekem már van randim – mondta kuncogva Dorcas, és elpirult.

– Mégis kicsoda? – kérdezte szemtelenül Sirius, mielőtt Marlene bármit mondhatott volna.

– Ne mondd el nekik, Cas, ki fognak nevetni – mondta Alice.

– Ne már, ma mindenki titkolózik? – nyafogta Sirius.

– Arra nem gondoltál, hogy pletykás vagy, Black? – mutatott rá Dorcas.

Hermione szórakozva figyelte a szócsatát, és a tekintete összeért Remuséval, aki láthatóan szintén élvezte a helyzetet.

– Félretéve Cas titokzatos pasiját – vágott közbe Marlene – Elmegyek Jamesszel Roxmortsba, de cserébe én is kérek valami – jelentette ki.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte kórusban Sirius és James, mire Hermione sóhajtott egyet. A mosolya leolvadt az ajkáról, és meredten bámult maga elé.

A fiúk a Weasley ikrekre emlékeztették, és ahogy eszébe jutottak az ikrek, rögtön feltörtek a fájdalmas emlékei. Fred halála, Sirius halála, Remus halála és a háború többi rémsége. És, ha ez nem lett volna elég, akkor Harry, Ron és Ginny arca is elkezdett lebegni a lelki szemei előtt. Tudta, hogy ha nem menti ki magát, és nem megy vissza a szobájába, akkor elsírja magát a többiek előtt.

– Na, srácok ti találjátok ki a terv többi részét, én pedig elmegyek és letusolok vacsora előtt – mondta Hermione, majd felállt, és a vállára vette a táskáját. Már elindult a lépcsők felé, amikor Sirius utána kiabált.

– Wood, egy másodpercre se hidd, hogy megúszhatod a korábbit! Ki fogom szedni belőled, hogy ki tetszik – mondta elszántan Sirius.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, miközben eltűnt a lépcsőházban.

***

Hermione egy darabig hagyta, hogy átjárják a könnyei, de végül összeszedte magát, letusolt, majd elkészült a vacsorához. Nem öltözött vissza az egyenruhájába. Fekete farmert, piros pólót, és kívülre a talárját vette fel. A haját ezúttal lófarokba fogta, és magára fújt egy keveset a parfümjéből.

Épp Csámpásnak adott vacsorát, amikor hangos kopácsolás ütötte meg a fülét. A tekintete azonnal az ablakhoz siklott, és rögtön észrevette a hatalmas, füles baglyot, ami érkezett hozzá. Mivel ebben az időben még senkit nem ismert a külvilágból, így azonnal tudta, hogy csakis Dumbledore kereshette.

Kinyitotta az ablakot, és a madár bereppent a párkányra. Hermione óvatosan elvette tőle a levelet, majd gyengéden megsimogatta a fejét, mielőtt a bagoly elrepült. A levelet tényleg Dumbledore írta. Ugyanazt a lila tintát használta, mint amit a jövőben is, és amit a lány is előszeretettel használt.

Leült az ágyára, majd felbontotta a levelet.

_Hermione!_

_Ha nincs ellenedre, ma este is velem vacsorázhatnál az igazgatói irodában. A mai napon egyébként sem terveztem bejelenteni semmit a Nagyteremben._

_Megbeszélhetnénk az elmúlt hét történéseit, és rátérhetnénk a kevésbé kellemes témákra. Ez utóbbiak talán emészthetőbbek lesznek étkezés közben._

_Várlak szeretettel: Albus Dumbledore._

_UI: A barátaidnak nyugodtan mondd azt, hogy velem vacsorázol. Nem lesz furcsa, hiszen a keresztapád vagyok._

Hermione nyelt egyet, ahogy végigolvasta a levelet. Tudta, hogy elkerülhetetlen volt mesélnie a háborúról. Az előző hétvégén még ki tudta kerülni a témát, és csak körvonalakban került szóba Voldemort, de most Dumbledore nem kertelt.

Belenézett a tükörbe, és megrázta a fejét. Túl feslettnek érezte magát, ezért úgy döntött, hogy újra lecseréli a ruháit. Pár percig elgondolkodva állt a szekrénye előtt, majd végül egy fekete blúzra és egy világoskék szoknyára esett a választása. A talárját ezúttal is magára vette.

– Nem tudom, mikor érek vissza Csámpás – mondta a cicának, mire az hangosan nyávogott egyet.

Hermione sóhajtott, majd visszament a klubhelyiségbe. A barátait már nem lepte meg annyira, mint az előző héten, hogy Dumbledore vacsorázni hívta, hiszen a keresztapja volt. Egyszerűen csak elbúcsúztak tőle, és hagyták, hogy a lány elmenjen az igazgatói irodába. Egyedül Sirius tűnt csalódottnak, hogy Hermione nem vacsorázott velük, és a fiú arckifejezése megmosolyogtatta a lányt.

A mosolya viszont szinte azonnal leolvadt, miután bezárult mögötte a portrélyuk. A gondolatai ismét a jövő felé sodródtak, és elszorult a szíve, ahogy eszébe jutott a sok ismerős és barát vérbe fagyott teste. Nem tudta, hogyan fogja végigmondani az elkövetkező húsz év történéseit sírás nélkül; kit akarunk átverni, Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy az estét nem ússza meg könnyek nélkül. És persze ott volt az is, hogy hiába bízott Dumbledore-ban, és hiába hitte el neki, hogy megváltoztathat dolgokat, Hermione ennek ellenére félt, hogy ront a helyzeten.

 _– Mi van, ha a tudásommal nem akadályozom meg a második háborút? Mi van, ha az idő mégis lineáris? Mi van, ha a szavaim és a tetteim csak rontanak a helyzeten? –_ cikáztak vadul a gondolatai, és észre sem vette, hogy mikor kezdett el futni.

Csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy végigszáguldott a kastélyon, amikor lihegve megtorpant a vízköpő szörny előtt.

Néhány percig meredten bámulta a szobrot, és közben próbálta lenyugtatni az idegeit. Tudta, hogy azzal nem segít senkinek, ha pánikrohamot kap az igazgatói iroda előtt. Azzal biztatta magát, hogy Dumbledore mindig tudta, hogy mit csinál, és ez ezúttal sem lehetett másként. Ha az idős mágus szerint az idő átírható, butaság lett volna vitatkozni vele.

 _– Ráadásul, ha működik Dumbledore terve, akkor rengeteg ember élné túl ezt a rémálmot. Emlékezz, mit mondott Dumbledore Harrynek, amikor beavatta a horcruxokba... ha korábban tudja, hogy mit tett Voldemort, akkor lehet, hogy elég lett volna egy háború_ – szajkózta magában, mielőtt kihúzta magát, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és kimondta a jelszót.

Amikor felért az igazgatói irodához, az ajtó magától kinyílt, mielőtt kopogtatott volna. Hermione összeszorította az ajkait, majd belépett. Dumbledore egy étkező asztalnál ült, és épp egy házi manónak adott utasításokat.

– ... igen, és desszertnek a csokoládétortából kérnénk – mondta mosolyogva az idős mágus, és ez a mosoly még szélesebbé vált, amikor észrevette Hermionét – Hermione, milyen pontosan érkeztél, kedveském. Foglalj helyet, hamarosan vacsorázunk – mondta Dumbledore.

– Darbie, sietni fog uram. Darbie küldeni fogja a vacsorájukat – biztosította a házi manó, mielőtt egy csettintéssel eltűnt.

– Uram – kezdte Hermione, miután leült a székre, az igazgatóval szemben. Ideges volt, és ez látszott rajta. Feszülten tördelte az ujjait az ölébe, és akaratlanul beleharapott az alsó ajkába. – Tudom, hogy a mai beszélgetés komolyabb hangvételű lesz, viszont tudnia kell valamit, mielőtt bármit mondanék.

Dumbledore érdeklődve figyelte a lányt, miközben reflexszerűen megigazította a félhold alakú szemüvegét.

– Semmi olyat nem kell mondanod, amire még nem állsz készen, Hermione – mutatott rá – Viszont tapasztalatból mondom, hogy jobb minél előbb túlesni a nehéz dolgokon.

– Ez egy nagyon véres, kegyetlen és szomorú történet lesz, uram – figyelmeztette rá Hermione, mire Dumbledore bólintott.

– Tomtól nem is vártam mást – mondta nyugodt hangon – Ha esetleg segít, használhatjuk a merengőmet is. Talán megmutatni ezeket a borzalmakat könnyebb feladat lesz számodra, mint elmesélni – ajánlotta fel Dumbledore, mire Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Igen, az valóban segítene, uram. Elmondani nem tudom, hogy mennyit – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Addig is, ne legyél feszült. Kellemesen megvacsorázunk – nyugtatta Dumbledore – És közben elmesélhetnéd, hogy érzed magad eddig ebben az évtizedben – javasolta mosolyogva Dumbledore.

Hamarosan megjelent az asztalon az előétel; sütőtökkrém leves.

– Nos, eddig igazán kellemes, bár akadnak dolgok, amiket egyelőre még nem szoktam meg – mondta Hermione, miután neki láttak a levesnek.

– Például? – vonta fel érdeklődve a szemöldökét Dumbledore.

– Egyelőre még szokatlan, hogy kevesebb a tananyag, és persze az is furcsa, hogy a tanáraimnak nincs felém akkora elvárása, mint otthon. Tudnia kell professzor úr, hogy ahonnan jöttem... nos, nem akarok nagyképűnek hangzani, de sokan úgy gondolták, hogy én vagyok a korosztályom legokosabb boszorkánya. Ez átok és áldás volt egyben, de mivel szorgalmas vagyok, így élveztem, hogy a tanáraim elvárták tőlem a helyes választ, és persze azt, hogy minden kérdésüknél jelentkezem – hadarta – Persze jelenleg kellemes, hogy nem kell megszakadnom a tanulásban, és marad rá időm és energiám, hogy megszokjam ezt a helyzetet, hogy beilleszkedjek, de egyelőre még furcsa, hogy például McGalagony professzor ledöbbent, amikor hibátlanul végrehajtottam a feladatot, amit kért.

Dumbledore ezt hallva halkan kuncogott.

– Elhiszem, de meg fogod szokni. Talán jelenleg még előnyös is, hogy nem kell annyit tanulnod. Hiszen, ahogy te is mondtad, így több időd marad barátkozni és megszokni az új életedet – mondta az idős varázsló.

– Igen, ebben teljesen egyetértek. Tudom, hogy meg fogom szokni... vagy is inkább remélem – mondta Hermione.

– Na, és sikerült új barátokat találnod, kedveském? – érdeklődte Dumbledore, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Sirius és Remus a jövőben is a barátaim voltak, így őket tudtam, hogyan környékezzem meg, és velük együtt jött James barátsága is. Nagyon rendesek velem a fiúk, és segítenek a beilleszkedésben. Rajtuk kívül, a legnagyobb meglepődésemre, három lány is szeretne barátkozni velem a házamból. Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon és Alice Travers.

– Miért olyan meglepő, hogy barátkoznak veled ezek a lányok? – érdeklődte meglepetten Dumbledore.

– Otthon nem igazán találtam meg a hangot a lányokkal, leginkább fiú barátaim voltak. Egyébként is, a legtöbben könyvmolynak és strébernek hívtak a hátam mögött – sóhajtotta Hermione – Ezt most szeretném elkerülni. Persze, nem mondom, hogy nem a tanulás lesz a legfőbb prioritásom, de megígértem magamnak, hogy ezt a második esélyt okosan fogom kihasználni, és több időt fogok a barátaimra szánni, mint régen tettem.

– Ez igen bölcs döntés, Hermione. Fontos, hogy megtaláld az egyensúlyt a tanulás és a barátok között – értett egyet Dumbledore is.

A vacsora hátralévő részében könnyedebb témákról beszélgettek, és Hermione ezért hálás volt. Tudta, hogy meg kell mutatnia minden emlékét Dumbledore-nak, és persze azt is, hogy végig kell néznie őket a férfivel, hogy hozzá tudjon fűzni dolgokat, de próbálta elnyújtani az elkerülhetetlent.

Végül, miután befejezték a desszertet, Hermione összeszedve minden griffendéles bátorságát, vett egy mély levegőt, és elkomolyodva Dumbledore-ra pillantott.

– Szeretné tudni, hogyan ölhetjük meg Voldemortot? – kérdezte érzelemmentes hangon Hermione, mire Dumbledore bólintott. Felállt az asztaltól, és a merengőjéhez sétált.

Hermione feszülten figyelte, ahogy a férfi suhintott egyet a pálcájával, majd az étkezőasztalra lebegtette a tömör, kő merengőt.

– Kezdjük az elején – mondta végül nyugodt hangon, majd leült a lány mellé.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és elkezdte kihúzkodni a fejéből az ezüstös-kék emlékfoszlányokat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvasta: Bellianyu  
> Köszönet érte :)


End file.
